Twilight - Friday the 13th
by TeamCarlisle
Summary: Twilight characters set to the plot of the Friday the 13th series. Carlisle and Esme meet up with other counselors at Camp Crystal Lake and struggle to survive the encounter. Others include: Emmett/Rose, Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Jacob, Mike/Jessica. We'll see who survives. I will take suggestions as to who goes and who lives as the story progresses.
1. On the Way to Crystal Lake

**So, I'm just trying this out... :) I know I have a few unfinished "projects" on here, but this one seemed fun after I recently watched the 1980's Friday the 13th.**

Camp Crystal Lake. The yellow letters popped out of the eye-catching wooden sign on the side of a New England back road that was surrounded on both sides by a collection of trees.

The area had been condemned for many years upon the accidental drowning of a young boy, though after a solid decade a man by the name of Steve Christy decided to give it a shot and reopen a traditional summer camp. He had several weeks leading up to the opening day to train a group of young people in need of summer jobs.

"This should be a fun summer." Esme curled her legs up by her chest in the passenger seat and stared across the way at Carlisle. She let one arm dangle out the window and linked her free hand with his. "We'll get a chance to entertain a bunch of kids."

Carlisle sighed and then chuckled, knowing his female-counterpart always had an extra dose of 'happy' when speaking of children. "It'll give you some good practice before you graduate with that teaching degree next semester." He winked and Esme smiled wide at him.

"And I'm sure it won't hurt you either," she said with a grin. "I'm sure you'll be treating some children once you're out of med school."

"You won't get sick of me being in school for so long, will you?" he asked, half-kidding.

Esme knew Carlisle was a little insecure about how she would feel about working while he continued to pursue his education. She didn't understand why, as she assured him over and over again that she was proud of him for both living out his dream and for being so determined academically.

"Well," she said, drawing out the word in a teasing fashion, "If you give me free annual exams then I think we can work it out."

Carlisle snickered. "Annual? I was kind of thinking weekly... or bi-weekly." He raised his eyebrows with a grin and then refocused as he went around a sharp bend in the road past an old cemetery.

Esme laughed with him for a moment, and then focused on a few of the faded gravestones. Her thoughts drifted to a story that the two of them had heard prior to making the trip out to the country.

"Do you think this place is safe?" she asked, "I mean..." Esme hesitated, not wanting to sound silly, "The locals at that gas station we stopped at called it Camp Blood."

Carlisle's face became more serious for a moment and he nodded. "Yeah..." He looked at her cautiously and then shook his head.

"What?" she asked.

"Well the old man on the bike back there," he explained, "Ralph..." Carlisle glanced in the rearview mirror, causing Esme to look over her shoulder. "He told me that the place is, well, cursed. There was a kid who drowned and some unexplained murders here one summer."

"That's awful," Esme said, shaking her head.

"Yeah... they never caught the person who was responsible," Carlisle went on, "They tried to reopen this place last year and someone set a few of the cabins on fire."

"What?" There was more alarm in her voice, and then his face twisted into a grin and he began to chuckle. Esme smacked his shoulder lightly and shook her head. "You're kidding... right?"

He continued to laugh and then flashed her a guilty stare, "I'm sorry... yes, I was kidding."

"About all of it?"

Carlisle shrugged, "Most of it."

"What part is true?" Esme asked him. She narrowed her eyes, "Seriously."

He discontinued his teasing and shrugged. "A decade or two ago there was an accidental drowning," he explained, "From what I've been told."

"That really is terrible."

Carlisle nodded, "Yeah. I think they tried to move on from the incident, and that's why the camp has been closed for so long."

"Understandable." Esme nodded.

He shrugged sympathetically and then squeezed her hand, "It was an accident... it was a long time ago."

"I know."

"And they didn't have someone as mindful as you watching the children," Carlisle concluded, "So, we're going to make sure this time things are done right." He grinned, "You're going to give these kids the best summer of their lives."

Esme smiled at him and he winked again.

"I bet the boys will all have a crush on ya."

"Oh stop." She giggled shyly and shook her head.

Carlisle kissed her hand. "It'll be a great summer."

"And then med school for you... and student teaching for me."

"And then the rest of our lives," he told her with a nod, "Together."

"That's the plan."

Carlisle glanced at the straightaway in front of them, and then leaned across the way to give her a kiss.

"I wonder what the others will be like," Esme said, "The other people we'll be working with."

"Only time will tell."

"You're not going to fall for some city girl in short-shorts and leave me are you?"

Carlisle laughed out loud and gave her a look as if to say 'are you crazy?'. "What did I just to you?"

Esme laughed with him, "That we're about to-"

"Start our life together... forever if you'll have me."

"Is that a marriage proposal?" she teased.

"The second I get the money it will be."

Esme scrunched her nose, but continued to laugh lightly. "That could be awhile given the going rate of medical school."

"I'll cheap out on books in one of the upcoming semesters."

"How will you study?" She continued on their lighthearted teasing.

Carlisle shrugged. "Google." He eyed Esme nonchalantly, making her laugh.

"I suppose we should just make it through the summer first," she said.

He nodded, "The smaller goals lead you to the bigger ones."

Esme sighed happily and gazed back out the window. Another Camp Crystal Lake sign flashed by as the car cruised over the dully paved roads. "One more mile," she said aloud, raising her eyebrows.

"I wonder what's waiting for us at Crystal Lake."


	2. First Introductions

Carlisle pulled his car to halt to the side of an unpaved road that ended in a dusty dirt patch that overlooked Crystal Lake. In the distance he could see a tall, broad shouldered man pulling a rope that was attached to a portion of a dock. He and a blond woman were piecing it together like some type of puzzle, laughing as they failed to do so several times in a row.

Esme looked at him and smiled as the two of them exited the vehicle and began to unload the backseat, which was full of their belongings for the summer.

"I'm guessing we're working with those two," Esme said, motioning out toward the water.

"Looks like it." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her once.

"Hello." A voice from behind them greeted, making Esme jump and then giggle to herself for getting startled.

Carlisle turned at the same time and the two of them smiled a tall, lanky man with curly hair and glasses.

"I'm Steve Christy." He extended his hand, "I spoke with both of you on the phone several times over the winter and in the spring.

"It's nice to meet you," Carlisle said with a nod.

"Likewise," he replied with a grin that quickly left his face.

"Are those two going to be working here with us?" Esme asked. She pointed out to the two people assembling the dock.

"Rosalie and Emmett," Steve nodded, "Yep. They were our first to arrive about an hour ago. You two are second. We have a lot of work to do, so my suggestion is to claim your rooms in the main cabin." He turned and pointed toward a large, wooden house behind where he stood, "I also left a checklist of things that need to be done. Rose and Emmett started at the top with the dock. If you two don't mind taking on the next task that would be great."

"Sounds good," Carlisle told him with a nod. He looked at Esme, who smiled at Steve and nodded.

"Great," he told them both, "I have to head into town to get some supplies and fill the gas tanks for the grills. I'll be back some time in the early evening."

"Do you know who else is going to be working here?" Esme asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"There's a list of people next to the task list," Steve explained, fishing the keys to his Jeep in the pocket of his khaki shorts, "Um, there's a few kids from the Washington area - college kids that are looking to stay in the northeast because they go to college out here. Two others are originally from Texas, I think they're in the same boat. A couple local area kids as well."

"So similar to us then," Carlisle concluded, speaking to no one in particular.

"More or less," Steve confirmed. He jingled his keys and eyed the blue Wrangler that sat a few feet away, "I'll catch up with you guys a little more once I come back from the stores I need to hit. If you have any questions I'll answer them when I get back... or you can ask Rosalie and Emmett."

"Thanks," the two of them said at the same time, giving their boss a wave before he hurried to his car.

Carlisle and Esme watched him go before lugging all of their belongings into the main cabin that Steve had pointed out.

"Is it weird to stay in the same room?" Carlisle asked her, looking around the enormous living room that was highlighted by an oversized fireplace.

"This place is gorgeous," Esme gushed. She walked toward the fireplace and ran her hand along the stone. She then looked back at him and answered his question. "No way," she said, shaking her head, "I'm twenty-two, you're twenty-three." She shrugged. "Those two down at the dock look about the same age."

"Zero weirdness?" He flashed a smile.

"Zero weirdness," she confirmed.

Carlisle laughed and looked around again, taking it all in, before following Esme down the hall in the attempts to find a place to bunk for the summer, or at least for the several weeks leading up to when the kids came.

When the two of them had settled on a room and dropped off their clothes, they decided to make their way down toward the lake to introduce themselves to Emmett and Rosalie.

...

Emmett extended a hand and flashed a boyish smile, highlighted by a set of dimples. "Hey man, how are ya? I'm Emmett. This is my lady Rosalie."

Carlisle shook his hand and then Emmett proceeded to give Esme a hug.

"Nice to meet you guys," he added, and then slumped an arm over Rosalie's shoulders.

"I'm Rosalie," she greeted them both with a friendly smile, "And I'm not wholly into this whole camping out all summer thing... so bare with me if I get a little... irritable."

Emmett snickered, "I kind of pressured her into this. I love the outdoors."

"And I love kids," Rosalie added, "So it won't be all that bad. What I'm not a fan of is mosquitos, bears and sleeping on a twin bed with springs that pierce your back."

Esme smiled and snickered, "I can understand that part. I'm more in it for the kids, myself." She looked at Carlisle, who shrugged.

"So, you guys like a thing?" Emmett asked, "A couple?"

The two of them laughed and nodded, prompting Carlisle to link his hand with Esme's.

"Same," Emmett boasted. "This is the only one who's been able to tame me." He winked at Rosalie and she smacked him playfully on the arm, though kept her face stern as she did so.

"You guys seem happy," Esme told them with a smile, "That's hard to find."

"Seems like you've found it, too," Rosalie pointed it.

She nodded and looked at Carlisle again, "Yep."

"So, you guys like in college?" Emmett asked.

"I have one semester left," Esme told them, "And Carlisle is about to enter med school in the fall."

"Whoa, look out for the doctor," Rosalie said with a laugh, "Good for you."

"She's a nursing major," Emmett informed them, "And I have another year until I can officially call myself certified to be a teacher."

"I'm about to do my student teaching," Esme explained with a smile.

"Let me guess," he said, "Early childhood ed?"

"Elementary." A smile washed over her face.

"I'm going for my physical education and health degree," Emmett explained, "K-12."

"Awesome."

"We all seem to have a lot in common," Rosalie pointed out, "Teachers... doctors/nurses."

"I think we'll get along just fine," Emmett concluded. He swatted a mosquito off of the front of his blank tank-top.

"Except for the bugs," Rosalie repeated.

Esme smiled, "Except for the bugs."

"You guys want to give us a hand with this dock?" Emmett asked, "It's a real bitch."

Carlisle laughed and nodded, "Sure."

"Great!" Emmett grinned widely again. "The quicker we get all this shit done... the more time we have to party."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and smiled at Esme, who couldn't help but wear a grin.

"Sure you're ready to share your personal space with this one all summer?" she asked, pointing toward Emmett with her thumb.

Esme laughed, "I think I can manage."

The two of them shared a laugh, and then helped the guys in putting together the rest of the dock.


	3. The Kids in the Orange Truck

**Good idea on the movie trailer! I made one... if anyone is interested in checking it out, go to the regular youtube website and then paste the following after the URL: watch?v=aAQRn-hBTqA &feature= If you check it out, let me know what ya think! Thanks all... and feel free to throw some ideas at me. :)**

An old, orange truck barreled down the wooded back roads of the small town that lead to Crystal Lake. Music played, the windows were rolled down and three teens in the car laughed and told jokes to pass the rest of the time on their ride to their summer destination.

"Think you're going to make it all summer Bella?" Jacob teased. He glanced over to where she sat cuddled up against her boyfriend, Edward in the three passenger seat next to him.

Edward grinned wide and glanced at her as she chuckled.

"Outdoors... mmm..." Bella looked at her friend, and the two of them shared another light laugh.

Jacob let his arm dangle out the window. "I'm not digging the humidity." He raised his eyebrows.

"It'll give you a reason to take off your shirt to impress some of the other girls we're working with," Edward told him.

"He does have a habit of doing that, doesn't he?" Bella continued with Edward's lighthearted banter. She smacked Jacob's shoulder lightly and he pretended to be hurt.

"Ow, stop," he laughed, "I'm sensitive."

"Emotionally, maybe," Edward said with a snicker.

"Wow. This must be team up on Jacob day."

"It's always team up on Jacob day," Bella told him.

He looked up toward the sun for a brief moment and reached for a pair of aviator sunglasses, swiftly placing them over his eyes.

"At least I get a great tan," he shot back, "Unlike the two of you."

"Ouch," Bella said back.

"You could pass for vampires you're so pale," Jacob went on.

Edward laughed and draped his arm over Bella's shoulders, "Maybe we _are_ vampires."

Jacob grinned wide and unbuttoned the top button to his red and black plaid shirt, "Well you haven't burst into flames in the sunlight yet."

"From the stories I've heard about this place I'd say it'd be an advantage to be immortal," Edward told them, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, not this again." Bella shook her head.

"Camp Blood, right?" Jacob asked, "That's what they called it when we Googled the place?"

The two of them nodded and looked out the front windshield.

"Perfect name for vampires," he went on, "Camp _Blood_."

Bella and Edward both snickered.

"It'll be my goal to get a better tan than you this summer, Jake," Edward told him.

"Never gunna happen."

Bella shook her head, "I'm with Jacob on this one."

Edward smiled and leaned in, kissing her several times on the lips as they giggled against one another.

"So, Bella," Jacob changed the subject, "Do you think there'll be more gorgeous women at Camp Crystal Lake besides yourself?"

"Sex all you ever think about?" she asked, tugging on his ear.

"No... no..." He continued to grin with a perfect set of teeth, "Sometimes I just think about kissing women."

The three of them laughed and Jacob turned up the music.

"This is going to be a fun summer," he told them, rounding a bend in the road past a small pond.

"Yellow sign," Edward pointed out, leaning partway out the window. "What's it say?"

Bella squinted, "Camp Crystal Lake." She smiled and turned to Jacob, "Not Camp Blood."

"Not yet," Jacob commented.

They laughed again, and the truck cruised under a tall, old, wooden sign with the camp's name across it.

"We're there," Edward commented.

"Here," Jacob corrected.

"Here or there," Bella said. She looked up at Edward who stared back at her and the two shared another kiss.

"Can't do that in front of the kids," Jacob told them.

"Good thing they aren't going to be here for a few weeks," Edward said, kissing her again.

"Guess we'll have to get it all out of our system now," Bella added.

Jacob smiled and shook his head. He sighed loudly, "Yeah, there better be some pretty women here for me to talk to."

The lake suddenly came into view and a few scattered cabins could be seen to the left and the right.

Up ahead, the three of them spotted four others, who they assumed would be co-workers.

"A blond and a brunette," Edward pointed out.

"They look promising from here," Jacob commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, the blond guy looks like he's in shape chopping wood over there," Bella teased, "And the brunette has a great body. He could be an Olympic swimmer... which would you prefer Jake?"

"Ha ha!" He rolled his eyes and pulled the truck up next to a car that already sat in the dusty driveway.

All at once, the four others in the distance stopped what they were doing and stared in the direction of the orange truck.

Jacob killed the engine and raised his eyebrows, "Okay, kids. Let's go meet the new roommates."


	4. The Cook

Jessica waltzed into a small breakfast nook in the remote downtown area just a few miles away from her destination. She had contemplated hiking out the rest of the way to Camp Crystal Lake, but a stop was certainly necessary first. On the same note, she wasn't all that familiar with the territory, and while she was certain she could find her way, asking a few of the locals was a smart move.

A pair of bells clanked as she pushed open a white, wooden door, prompting a string of middle-aged people sitting at the breakfast bar to glance in her direction. Several spun on around on the backless stools they sat on.

"Hi." Jessica gave a polite wave and smiled wide, making her stand out even more.

"How are ya?" A fifty-something, robust woman greeted from behind the counter. She smiled and filled a man's coffee cup before adjusting her glasses. "Find a seat, honey. Anywhere."

"Oh, um, I was just wondering if someone could possibly point me in the right direction of Camp Crystal Lake." She smiled again, and the regulars exchanged glances before a heavy-set man with a baseball hat looked at the woman serving coffee. "What is it? Five miles?"

"About that," the woman responded. She looked at him and then back to Jessica. "Camp Crystal Lake, huh?"

Jessica nodded, letting her smile fade. "Is... there a problem with that place?"

There was a silence that fell over the group, before the same man stood up with a hefty laugh and a smile. "I heard Steve Christy is reopening that place. I'm sure it'll be a success."

She half-smiled at him as he threw a few dollars down on the counter.

"You know how to get there?" Jessica asked.

"Sure," he replied.

She nodded and looked around the old, local joint.

"I can take you out there if you want," he offered, noting her oversized backpack. "It's your call."

Jessica shrugged, and then nodded as she wiped sweat from her forehead. _Five miles is a long walk_ , she thought.

"Yeah," she said with a nod, "That would be great... if you don't mind."

"I'm heading in that direction," he told her, "But I'm on the clock, so I have to take the truck left at the fork in the road. If I drop you off there the walk to Crystal Lake isn't any more than a half-mile."

Jessica grinned, "I can manage that."

"It's a deal then." He smiled and handed the server a five dollar bill, "Get the kid a drink. She's dying over here."

She thanked him, and downed a glass of orange juice before the two of them headed out into the street.

"Going to Camp Blood, ain't ya?" An old man with a withered bucket hat approached them as they stepped outside onto the sidewalk.

"God damn it Ralph!" he bellowed.

Jessica gave the two men an awkward look. "What?"

"You'll never come back again," Ralph continued. He reached for a rusted, old bike that sat against a street sign.

"Oh, shut up Ralph." The local shook his head and looked at Jessica.

"It's got a death curse." The old man wouldn't let it go. He stared at Jessica, seeming to be pleased with himself for passing on the information. A moment later, he turned his back on them, hopped on his bike and road off in the opposite direction.

Jessica looked back at the man, who motioned to an oversized, red dump truck.

"On the clock," he said again, "Think you can get up there in the passenger seat?"

She nodded and hoisted herself up into the big rig before he joined her behind the wheel.

The driveway silent for the first few minutes, and Jessica sighed as she let her arm dangle out the window.

"I tell you he's causing problems enough for your boss with all that talk," the man said, "Ralph, that damn nuisance."

Jessica shrugged and smirked.

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Your boss... Steve."

"Ah, I'll be cooking for a bunch of kids and staff," she gushed.

"I mean about what happened."

Jessica shook her head, "No."

"Quit," he told her, "Quit, now."

"Quit?" she laughed, "Why would I want to quit?"

"Camp Crystal Lake is jinxed!" he said with authority.

Jessica continued her light flutter of laughter, "Not you too!" she said, "You sound like your crazy friend back there, Ralph."

"Well, maybe..." he shook his head, "Did Steve Christy tell you about the two kids murdered? A boy drowning... bunch of fires... nobody knows who did any of them."

She was about to cut him off, but he continued.

"He'll wind up crazy and broke... he's been up there a year fixing up that place! He must have dropped twenty-five thousand dollars. And for what?" He shook his head and glanced over at her, "Quit."

Jessica smiled again and shook her head. "I can't."

"Dumb kids... know-it-alls... heads full of rocks."

"At least I'm not afraid of ghosts," she told him, laughing again as she did.

The man smiled at her but he held a small amount of sympathy in his eyes.

The rest of the drive was quiet, though no more than two or three minutes. Near an old graveyard, he slowed the big truck down to a halt and bid Jessica a farewell.

"Take care of yourself," he told her, and then pointed, "The Lake is just down that road. It won't take you long."

"Thanks," she shouted as she hopped out of the vehicle.

The man smiled, honked his horn once and was on his way.

Jessica grinned to herself, finding the old, scary stories a little bit humorous and exciting. On the same note, she was happy to have had the small town hospitality experience from the middle-aged trucker. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the truck barrel out of sight and began powerwalking toward Camp Crystal Lake.


	5. First Blood

A Jeep drove down the quiet back road; the first vehicle that Jessica had spotted since exiting the oversized truck. She wasn't in a major rush to get to Crystal Lake and the temperatures were pushing ninety degrees so she didn't feel the need to overexert herself. Without thinking much of it, she waved a hand at the car and to her surprise, the Jeep pulled to a halt on the side of the road.

 _No way,_ she thought.

Jessica adjusted the straps on her oversized backpack and jogged up to the Jeep, pulling the door open with enthusiasm. She hopped up into the passenger seat.

"Hey, thanks," she greeted, "I'm going to Camp Crystal Lake."

The car began to drive before Jessica was able to shut the door behind her.

"In a rush?" she laughed and smiled at the driver, toying with her hair. "It's not far."

The driver didn't reply, not look at her.

Jessica sighed to herself and glanced out the passenger window. A sign for Camp Crystal Lake with an arrow referring to a side road whipped by them.

"Hey," she said, pressing her eyebrows together, "Wasn't that the road for Camp Crystal Lake back there?"

The driver sped up, pressing the pedal even harder.

Jessica felt her throat tighten as the trees on her right whizzed by her with more ferocity.

"I think we better stop," she suggested with no luck. After a short bout of silence she added, "Please?"

The Jeep cruised faster over the concrete.

"Stop," Jessica said more frantically, "Please, stop." Her heart began to thud out of her chest as she glanced back and forth between the driver and the door handle. The trees were like a blur. She didn't know what to do. "Please..." she said the word one last time, recognizing no trace of sympathy on the driver's face. With that, she flung open the door and took a moment before leaping out of the speeding car toward scattered leaves by the edge of the woods.

The next fifteen seconds were a blur.

 _What just happened?_ she thought.

Jessica took in a heavy deep breath and recognized the pain brewing in both of her legs. She stood, fear registering in her chest when she re-recognized the immediate danger she was in.

"Ow!" she said aloud, when her ankle nearly gave out beneath her outweighing the stinging sensation that rippled up and down both of her road-rashed arms.

A screeching sound made her head snap up, and the Jeep began to barrel toward where she stood in reverse.

Jessica's eyes widened and she began to limp into the woods, moving as swiftly as she could away from her potential attacker.

 _This isn't happening_ , she thought, _that man was right. Something is wrong with Camp Crystal Lake!_

She struggled, but pushed on, using trees as leverage to push herself forward. Jessica looked around the woods ahead of her and then over her shoulder. Blood trickled down her arms, but she didn't notice it. The pain that lingered in her legs and ankle was far worse.

 _No one around_.

She hobbled on, looking over her shoulder as she went before tripping over a stray root that hovered above the ground at the base of a tall oak tree. Her hands landed in the dirt, just inches away from a pair of black boots and she gulped, looking upward before staggering to her feet.

"No," she said quietly, recognizing the driver, "No, please... no, no-"

A knife swiped through the air, connecting with the flesh on the front of her throat.

Jessica felt her back hit against a tree. Her hands clasped over her neck and she collapsed to the forest floor.

...

 _Back at camp..._

"So, it's cool to bunk here?" Jacob glanced around an empty room with bunk beds and tossed his bags onto the lower bunk.

"You might be taking the top one," Bella told him, "If the three of us are sharing this room for the next two weeks until the campers get here."

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all filtered into the room upon hearing the conversation and showing the three of them around.

"The choices are getting slim unfortunately," Emmett told them, "Unless you want to take one of the camper cabins for yourself." He eyed Rosalie, "Actually... that wouldn't be a terrible idea."

She smiled and rolled her eyes, "I think it's a good idea for all of us to get to know each other a little bit. Besides, we have a room of our own."

"The master suite I presume?" Jacob joked. He plopped down on the bottom mattress. "Where are the sheets?"

"Oh, I um actually took it upon myself to do some laundry," Esme explained, "I tossed in all the linens in the hall closet. Who knows how long they've been sitting there." She made a face.

Jacob nodded, "Well, thanks."

"Yeah," Bella added with a nod of her own.

"Thanks," Edward echoed. He smiled at Esme, "I guess we owe ya one huh?"

Esme shook her head and grinned, "It's fine. I think we all needed it." She leaned into Carlisle.

Jacob looked around the room as everything registered in his mind, "Great..." he said, "Three couples and me."

"Supposedly there's a few single chicks coming," Emmett told him.

"How do you know?"

"There's a list of employees on the counter in the kitchen. If you look, it shows Rose and I paired off, these two paired off," he motioned to Carlisle and Esme, "And the three of you in a group."

Everyone focused their attention on him as he continued.

"So there's a chick Jess who's coming to cook, which is killer because we won't have to." He laughed to himself, "And then there's a guy Mike, and it _is_ 2015 Jacob so no judgment if you try to pursuit that."

Edward and Bella chuckled and Jacob rolled his eyes.

Emmett snickered, "And then there's another girl named..." He eyed the ceiling as he struggled to think of her name.

Rosalie snapped her fingers the name registered in her mind, "Leah." She winked at Emmett.

"Leah," he repeated, "That's right. Jake, maybe you can swoon one of the two missing ladies. They were all placed individually on the list."

Jacob shrugged, seeming to be flirting with the idea, "We shall see." He laid back flat onto the bed and toyed with the strap of one of his bags.

"In the mean time," Bella told him, "Hit the top bunk. That bottom one is bigger and made for two."

"No hanky panky while I'm in here please."

"At least until he goes to sleep," Emmett added with a laugh, making Rosalie giggle. He nudged Carlisle, "Least all of us have our own rooms, am I right?" He held up a hand and Carlisle chuckled lightly, tentatively giving him a high-five.

He glanced at Esme and raised his eyebrows, but gave another laugh when he saw her wide smile.

Esme glanced at Edward, "I think the two of you are with us for some afternoon set-up jobs."

"I saw that." Edward grinned and slung an arm around Bella. "Are we painting some lifeguard stations down by the lake?"

"On the north side," Carlisle told him. "I hear there are stories about that side of the lake..." His voice trailed off.

"Wait, what?" Bella asked, "Really? Like all that Camp Blood stuff?"

Carlisle snickered, prompting Emmett to laugh louder as he caught on that Carlisle was joking.

Esme hit him lightly in the chest and shook her head, and then looked at Bella. "Ignore him."

Bella let her serious expression fade and then laughed and collapsed into Edward.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle told her, "I'm not much of a joker. I apologize."

Bella laughed again, "No, it's fine. I think all of these scary stories are a kind of fun."

"Until it gets dark," Jacob mocked, still laying flat on his back staring up at the top bunk.

Edward snickered, but nodded, "He has a point."

"Well then I guess you don't like when I cower and cuddle up next to you at night," she shot back.

"Ooooh." Emmett put a hand over his mouth and chuckled loudly. "Alright kids. I'm going to try to blow out as much of this work as I can before sundown. I some beer vacationing in a cooler in my car."

"What about Steve?" Edward asked.

"What about him? We're 21... well, some of us are."

"We won't tell if you won't," Rosalie added, "Besides, this is just training. Have to get it out of our systems before the kids show in a few weeks."

Jacob rose to his feet and grinned. "I'm in." He glanced at Edward and Bella, "Five hours of sweat deserves a brew or two."

Emmett held out a hand and Jacob gave him a man-hug, high-five in one, using his other hand to smack his back as he did so.

"Let's check out this list." Jacob smiled and headed into the kitchen with Rosalie and Emmett.

Carlisle looked at Bella, "Sorry about the joke," he said with a snicker.

"No worries," she assured him, smiling back.

"Ready to paint?" Esme asked the new couple.

Edward nodded and ran a hand up and down Bella's back. "Yup."

"It's very nice to meet you both," she added, "We're new here too, but if there's anything you need let us know."

Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Edward and Bella said at the same time.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment before Carlisle made the first move to exit the room.

"Should be a good couple of weeks," Bella commented to no one in particular.

Esme nodded, "Yeah. I think it'll be a lot of fun."

"If we survive," Edward teased, "This place has to be called Camp Blood for a reason."

Bella smiled up at him an Carlisle chuckled again.

Esme linked her hand with his, and the four of them exited the cabin, making their way toward a wooded path that lead to the north side beach where their painting tasks awaited.


	6. It's A Date

Several hours had gone by and all the lifeguard stands were painted a fresh white that seemed to pop in the sunlight.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella had chatted, joked and gotten to know each other a little better within the time frame they had all been working together.

"You're getting sunburned," Esme told Carlisle, running her hand along the side of his face and just under his eyes.

He shrugged, "I'll have to reload the sunscreen soon."

"Won't you be warning your patients about this, doc?" she teased.

Carlisle chuckled, "I suppose so."

Esme leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey there's a pre-made fire pit over here," Bella pointed out. She motioned toward a circular stone wall with an old, metal grate in the center.

Edward hurried to her side and Carlisle and Esme lazily made their way toward the woods line where the sand ended.

"Maybe we could have a fire tonight," she went on, "What do you guys think?"

"Yeah," Edward agreed abruptly.

"That could be fun," Esme said, "We could all kind of get to know each other."

"That's what I was thinking," Bella told her with a smile.

"We brought some s'mores stuff," Carlisle explained, "But some of the chocolate kind of melted."

"Put it in the fridge?" Edward asked him with a grin.

He nodded, "Hopefully it's not too deformed."

"Tastes the same," Bella shrugged.

Edward sighed and looked up at the sun, and then removed his shirt. "I'm going to take a dip."

"Do you think our boss would mind?"

"Probably not." He looked at Carlisle for a sense of brotherly approval. "Right?"

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "He seemed pretty easy going to me. We've been working consistently out here for awhile. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"We have several weeks to complete all this," Esme reminded them, "Not that I'm saying we should be slacking but a quick swim won't hurt anyone."

A whistle caught their attention and everyone whipped their heads in the direction of the clearing where they came through the path from the cabin. A young man and woman stood waving, the woman more enthusiastically.

"Hi!" she called, nearly skipping across the beach. Her male counterpart trailed at a slower pace behind her, but in a form that resembled a march.

Esme smiled and held a hand out as the girl approached. "Hello," she greeted, "I'm Esme, this is Carlisle." She turned, "And Edward and Bella."

"I'm Alice," she informed them with a perky tone, fixing the back of her pixie-cut dark hair. "And this is my fiancé Jasper."

The four of them looked over her shoulder where Jasper still treaded across the sand. He gave a sip wave and tipped his mouth up in a half-smirk.

"Hello," he said simply.

"Are you two working here for the summer?" Edward asked them.

"Edward, right?" Alice asked. When he nodded she smiled and continued. "Yes. The two of us kind of got placed here last minute. Steve had been bugging me to work but I wasn't sure if I was going to be around for the summer."

"You knew Steve before this?" Bella asked.

She nodded, "He's my uncle. I grew up around here; Jasper too."

"That's great," Esme said, "So you know the area then."

Alice nodded. "Yep."

"Any truth in this Camp Blood thing?" Bella asked.

The two of them chuckled, and Jasper quickly slunk his arm around Alice's waist. "We'll have to have a long talk about that some night." He raised his eyebrows.

"How about tonight?" Edward asked, "Bella was interested in having a fire." He motioned to the fire pit with his thumb.

"That could be great," Alice said with a nod, "I hope someone brought marshmallows."

Esme slowly raised her hand with a grin. "Right here."

"I'm sure there are more in the cabinets," Carlisle added, "Steve left a note saying to help ourselves to the food in the main cabin."

Alice nodded at them, "Right, right. We just threw our stuff on the couches for now." She shrugged and made a face.

"We saw the lists of tasks he left," Jasper explained, "So we went ahead and set up the archery range. We should have a competition in a few days over there."

Carlisle smirked and nodded, "Sure."

"Oh, we also set up a volleyball net and stuck a few new stakes in the ground at the horseshoe pits."

The sound of a siren caught everyone's attention and they all exchanged glances.

"Sounds close," Esme noted. She looked at Carlisle.

"Want to go check it out?" he asked her.

She nodded, and then looked at Alice who stood directly in front of her.

"Let's go see," Alice agreed, prompting everyone to begin their march back up past the cabin toward the area where all the cars were parked in the dusty driveway.

A single police officer sat on a blue and white motorcycle and proceed to remove his helmet and aviator sunglasses. Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob and another young woman were all standing facing him. The four of them all hand their hands on their hips.

"Jake," Bella called out, "What's going on?"

He shrugged and made room for the six of them, eyeing Alice and Jasper as he did.

"Hi," Alice whispered, reaching a hand out, "I'm Alice."

"Jacob." He nodded.

"What are you kids doing out here?" the officer asked, stepping off of the bike.

"We're just fixing the place up," Esme explained. She leaned slightly against Carlisle.

"Fixing it up for what?"

"The summer camp," Carlisle explained, "We're working for Steve Christy."

The officer eyed them and took a step forward.

"Nice bike," Emmett gushed, approaching the vehicle with a grin. He was about to run his hand along the side when the officer stopped him.

"What've you been smoking, boy?"

"Smoking?" he asked, "I don't smoke. Causes cancer."

"You know what I'm talking about," the officer countered, "Weed... grass."

"Hey, what's he talking he about?" Jacob asked, half-kidding in his tone.

"Don't get smart."

"Me?" Jacob continued, "I'm as a dumb as they come."

"Is there anything we can help you with, officer?" Carlisle intervened.

The officer stared at Jacob with a look of disapproval for a minute before switching his attention to Carlisle.

"Looking for a man named Ralph... the town crazy; spouting his gospel."

"This Ralph," Rosalie asked, "Is he dangerous?"

The officer looked annoyed speaking of the man. "Every time that loony gets drunk he gets his calling. I end up spending the morning in court and he gets a week in jail. His old lady's had about enough of it. Never done anything violent. He just likes to talk; spread slander of the town."

"We'll keep an eye out," Carlisle promised, "Is there a number we should call if we see him?"

"9-1-1, right?" Emmett asked.

The officer eyed him again, and then removed a pad and a pen from his shirt. He scribbled something quickly and handed it to Carlisle.

"That's the number at the station. If you see him, phone us. An officer will come down and handle it."

He nodded, "Will do."

The radio on the motorcycle went off, and despite the static the voice was clear. "Cycle one, chief needs you in town on the double. Now."

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other, and then smirked. He snickered lightly and she cuddled up against him.

"Never keep the chief waiting," the man said sternly. He returned to the bike and looked around them, adjusting his glasses over his eyes and then fastened his helmet. "We don't stand for no weirdness out here."

Esme couldn't help but giggle to herself, but attempted not to let the man see it out of respect. Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob all gave a light laugh as the man rode in the direction of the lake for about ten yards and then whipped around in a quick U-turn to head back into town.

When the officer was out of sight, they all looked around and shared a laugh before Emmett tossed a rag at Jacob.

"Time for someone to clean the outhouses," he joked with a laugh.

Jacob laughed and jumped out of the way as the cloth fluttered slowly down toward him.

"So we have some new faces," Rosalie pointed out, motioning to Alice and Jasper.

"And I'm Leah," the girl next to Jacob said, giving everyone she hadn't met yet a brief introduction.

They all quickly introduced themselves before Edward gave the same suggestion they had to the others.

"Bella found an old, stone fire pit down by the lake. It might make for a good icebreaker tonight."

Emmett pointed at him. "Yes."

Leah nodded, "I'm in."

"Me too," Jacob agreed.

"Great," Alice said, looking around, "It's a date."


	7. Doomed

"Okay who's the douchebag who brought the guitar?" Emmett asked. He waltzed around the open living room that coupled with the kitchen and ran his fingers over the strings, leaving an uneven, peaceful hum in the air.

Jacob extended his arm and pointed at Edward. "Right there."

Edward straightened the collar of his pale, plaid button-down shirt. He gave a smile as Emmett smirked, awaiting a response.

"That's right," he told them, "I also play piano if anyone's interested."

Emmett gave a thumbs up and then quickly turned it upside down.

Rosalie laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't listen to him Eddie."

Bella chuckled and eyed her beau, "Eddie... hmm, that has a fun ring to it."

Edward snickered and shook his head. "Okay Isabella."

She scrunched her nose and tugged on his sleeve. "Okay... game over."

"Any extra hamburger and hot dog buns?" Esme asked, not speaking with anyone in particular. She smiled and held a metal spatula with a wooden handle for everyone to see.

"Steve said something about stocking the big pantry over there," Alice told her with a shrug.

Esme glanced to the side and headed toward the set of flimsy double-doors to the side of where everyone stood. She reached for the set of handles with both hands and pulled them open, jumping back with a startled scream.

Everyone jumped from their seats and straightened up their posture as a man emerged from the pantry.

Carlisle quickly rushed to Esme's side and then positioned himself just slightly in front of her.

"You're doomed," the man said, looking around the room, "You're doomed. You're all doomed."

Esme clutched Carlisle's hand and Emmett stepped forward.

"Get out of here man." His intimidating stature didn't do much to scare the stranger.

"You're doomed if you stay." He repeated his calling several more times, looking directly at Emmett for a moment before turning his attention to Carlisle. "Go..." He then glanced over toward Jacob, Edward and Bella and repeated the phrase with more urgency, "Go."

"Emmett..." Rosalie's voice shook a little.

"Listen... Ralph is it?" he asked, "Get out of here before we call the police."

The man was unphased and he stared at Emmett for a long moment. "This place is cursed."

Emmett took another step in his direction and Ralph nonchalantly walked by, preaching as he headed toward the front door.

Everyone glanced around at one another and they all walked behind Ralph, making sure he was out of the house.

The sun was setting and darkness was creeping in. Off to the side against a tree was a rusted, old bike that he climbed onto, staring over his shoulder as he began to ride away.

"You're doomed if you stay!" he called out a final time, "You're all doomed!"

Emmett glared at the man, though everyone else appeared a little spooked by the abrupt appearance of the stranger they all assumed the police had been looking for.

"I think we just met Ralph," Jacob commented. His worried expression twisted into a grin and he laughed lightly.

They all glanced in the distance, watching the old man go until he was more or less out of sight.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, looking at Esme.

She turned to him, still gripping the spatula firmly. "Yes." Relief filled her eyes and then her body as she relaxed, "Yeah... that was just..."

"Weird," Rosalie finished. A the same time, Bella said, "Strange."

"Yeah." Esme nodded, and then looked at Carlisle again, seeing he was staring at her. "I'm fine, Carlisle."

Headlights approached in the distance and everyone remained standing together in a tight group.

"Is that Steve?" Jasper asked, squinting ahead.

"Nope," Alice said right away, "I can tell it's not a Jeep. The lights aren't high enough."

"The cops?" Leah asked. She looked at Jacob.

"No, he had his little motorcycle remember?" Jacob said, making her laugh.

"How could I forget." She smirked at him.

"Yeah, this car is a little beater," Emmett said as a small, blue station wagon approached.

"Are we missing anyone?" Alice asked, looking around. She began to count, using her finger as she did.

"Mike," he replied, looking over his shoulder at Jacob, "Remember? We can find out if he's single Jake."

Jacob rolled his eyes again. "Why are you interested?"

Rosalie began to laugh, as did a few of the others.

When the car found an empty spot next to Bella's truck, the headlights quickly snapped off and a young man with dirty blond hair hopped out of the car.

"Wow, hi," he said, noting the large group of people. "Are all of you waiting for me?"

"We were just seeing someone off," Jasper informed him, "You might have passed him... old man on a bike saying we were all doomed."

The boy laughed, "Oh yeah... yeah I just passed him. Odd duck."

"To say the least," Rosalie said. She then got down to business, "So, who are you?"

"Oh, uh, name's Mike Newton." He walked up and extended a hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Rosalie," she said.

"Emmett." He flashed a grin and shook Mike's hand before the newcomer made his way around, introducing himself to everyone.

"Sorry I'm late," he concluded. "I took a week long summer course that didn't wrap up until late. It was an easy three credits."

"Well, you're just in time for all the work to be done," Emmett joked.

"I'm sure Steve will give us plenty more tomorrow," Alice said, "Unfortunately."

"Do you need help getting your bags?" Carlisle asked, already spotting a few bags in the back seat.

"Oh, um, yeah... sure." Mike smiled and nodded, "If you guys don't mind."

"Not at all."

Carlisle and Esme took the initiative to help Mike with the several bags he was toting before he settled in the last available room in the main cabin.

"Okay, we're burning... moon light," Emmett said, noting the sky outside had gone completely black, "We heading down to that fire pit or what?"

"Fire pit?" Mike asked.

"That's right," Bella said, "I found it." She leaned up against Edward with a grin.

"Oh..." he tried not to stare for too long, noting that Edward was presumably her boyfriend. "Right... great! So, you found it huh? Cool."

"Yup."

"Yup," Edward echoed, seeing that Mike was eying her just a little too long.

Emmett snickered, picking up on the minor bout of jealousy and Mike's all too typical wandering eyes.

"We're ready," Esme told everyone, throwing on a gray hooded sweatshirt over her jean shorts.

"Marshmallows?" Emmett asked.

"Check." She held up a began smiled.

"Beer?"

"Check," Rosalie said with a chuckle, nudging a red cooler with her toe.

"And I got the chocolate and graham crackers," Emmett concluded. He looked around at everyone, "Well... let's go."


	8. His Name Was Jason

"I don't want to scare anybody, but I want to give it to you strait about what happened up here." Jasper looked around the group who sat cozied around the fire at the edge of the woods.

Emmett smirked and shook his head, but glanced at Rosalie beside him, who smiled wide as she anticipated the local ghost story. He whispered into her ear. "Can you pass me a beer?"

Rosalie reached into the cooler and winked as she handed him the bottle. "Let's hear it," she said, turning her attention back to Jasper.

Alice smiled and exchanged a glance with him. She let out a light chuckle when his eyes narrowed and he began the story.

"There was this boy," Jasper began.

"His name was Jason, right?" Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows.

He nodded, "That's right. You see... his body was never recovered from the lake after he drowned. If you listen to the old timers in town they'll tell you he's still out there."

"Like Ralph..." Leah rolled her eyes, but placed her elbows onto her knees and leaned forward.

Jasper grinned, "They say he's still around... some sort of demented creature... surviving in the wilderness." He turned toward Edward and Bella, "Fully grown by now."

The two of them smiled, and glanced at each other. Bella shifted slightly closer and sighed quietly as Jasper continued.

"Stalking... surviving on wild animals... they say he's fully grown by now."

Esme looked over her shoulder towards the woods that loomed just a few feet behind her.

Carlisle half-smiled and rubbed her back.

"Where's that kid Mike?" she whispered.

His eyes scanned the small crowd, but he didn't see him. Before he could respond, Jasper went on, now glancing in in their direction.

"The girl that survived that night at Camp Blood a few years ago," he said, "On that Friday the 13th... she claims she saw him."

Esme made brief eye contact with Jasper.

"She disappeared two months later." He looked at her for a moment and then turned to Emmett and Rosalie again. "Vanished. Blood was everywhere. No one knows what happened to her." He stared them down and Rosalie looked at Emmett, who appeared just a little on edge for the first time. He still managed to crack a closed-mouth smile. "She was the one who supposedly killed that woman here who went on the killing spree... Mrs. Voorhees."

"Jason's mother," Alice added. "She's the one who killed a bunch of teenagers who were up here about to open camp five years ago."

"The lone survivor," Jasper chimed back in, "She beheaded Mrs. Voorhees. Legend has it that Jason saw his mother killed that night... and then he took his revenge... a revenge he'll continue to seek if anyone ever enters his wilderness again."

Leah swallowed hard and looked out toward the lake, and then glanced around the darkness.

"And by now, I guess you all know..." he cleared his throat, "We're the first to return here. Five years... five long years he's been dormant. And he's hungry..."

Everyone sat on edge listening to Jasper's story, each person taking their turn looking over their shoulder and moving closer to the person next to them.

Jasper glanced around, taking in their expressions. "Jason's out there..."

The rustling of leaves from the woods caught everyone's attention and they all stood up at once as a man with a deformed face and a long spear emerged from the woods just a few feet away from where they all sat.

The women all screamed, and even Alice grabbed Jasper's shirt with force that it ripped slightly at the bottom.

Emmett breathed in heavily and balled his fists, about to tackle the man but stopped when Jasper began to chuckle. At the same time it registered that the person was wearing a mask, one that he quickly removed as he dropped the spear with a loud laugh.

Everyone's attention turned to Jasper, and Jacob was the first to laugh with them in a sense of relief.

"Mike?" Bella asked, looking at the red-faced boy who stood belly-laughing in front of them.

"That's right." He continued to laugh and shared a quick high-five with Jasper.

Alice looked at him and shook her head, unaware of the surprise ending to her boyfriend's story.

Esme and Rosalie locked eyes for a moment, both still catching their breath before they each cracked a smile.

"I was this close to decking you in the face," Emmett said with a laugh, before putting his hands on his knees and looking down at the ground. He let out a decompressing laugh.

"Was I the only one who wasn't scared?" Leah teased.

"You jumped about ten feet," Jacob said back with a laugh.

"Still less than your twenty feet Jake." She winked, making him snicker and shake his head.

Carlisle managed a laugh and looked at Jasper. "You got us pretty good there."

Jasper smiled, "I just had to get all these little "stories" out in the open," he told them, "I figured it was good to get it all out of our system." He laughed again and looked at everyone who was still awaiting a conclusion to everything. "It's ancient history. Jason drowned. Mrs. Voorhees was killed and Camp Blood is kind of off limits."

"I thought this was Camp Blood," Mike said, still grinning from his part in the scare.

Alice shook her head. "Steve opened up the camp here because no one wants to be associated with everything that happened back then."

"So where's the actual Camp Blood?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jasper pointed in the opposite direction of where they'd all set up camp, "It's over-"

Alice put a hand over his mouth and smiled at Edward, "Steve doesn't want us all wandering over there."

"Oh, I wasn't... planning on it." Edward shook his head, though Bella looked intrigued.

"They have police over there regularly," she explained with a shrug, "So it's better if we just stick around our side of the lake."

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged a mischievous glance, but nodded in agreement.

Mike huffed once and tossed the mask into the grass behind where they sat. Everyone started chatting again and Jasper turned to Alice, nudging her elbow.

"I scared you, huh?" he smirked.

Alice fought back a smile and stood up. "The second act needs work."

Jasper's smile faded as she made her way across the fit pit and asked Esme for a marshmallow. She then took a seat next to where Esme and Carlisle sat and stared across the way, pretending to be mad at him.

He grinned and shook his head, pretending not to care but every so often giving her pouty faces in an attempt to coax her back to his side.

"Hey man," Mike said to Emmett, "Can I, uh, have a beer?"

Emmett smirked, "After that lame-ass excuse for Jason?" He huffed through his nose, "Sure, why not? Anyone else want one?"

Jacob and Leah both reached for a beer, as did Bella, Jasper and Alice.

"I'm fine." Esme smiled, declining the beverage, as did Carlisle who slumped an arm lazily over her shoulders.

"Edward?" Emmett asked.

He grinned, but shook his head. "Maybe next time."

Esme looked back at Carlisle and took a deep breath. "Well... Jason really _does_ exist." She looked back at the mask on the ground behind them.

He laughed. "Just a legend..."

She smiled at him and then reached for a small piece of chocolate on a paper plate next to where they sat. "Want one?"

Carlisle shrugged and Esme broke off a piece, playfully slipping the square of chocolate into his mouth.

"Hey..." Jacob pressed his eyebrows together, "Where's Steve?"

Alice looked across the way at Jasper, suddenly realizing he hadn't returned from the errands he was running earlier.

"I don't know," she said aloud.

"He could be back at the cabin," Rosalie said to them.

"He's not sharing the big one with us," Emmett pointed out, "So he's probably back at his own cabin. We left ours open with the list of jobs checked off that we did. I'm sure he doesn't want to hang with us all night."

"True." Alice nodded.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Jasper said with a shrug.

Alice nodded a second time, and then stood up to go sit back with him, snickering to herself as Jasper grinned in his victory to get her back to his side.

Bella took a swig of her beer. "That was probably the world's greatest icebreaker."

...

Steve toyed with the keys that dangled lifelessly from the ignition of his Jeep. Over and over again the engine purred but wouldn't turn over to get the car to start.

"Damn it." He shook his head and slammed his hand against the dashboard in frustration. For a moment he sat in silence and then climbed out of the car. Directly in front of him was the big yellow sign with an arrow that pointed him in the direction of his destination.

"Maybe this damn camp _is_ cursed." He lightly kicked the front driver's side tire, shoved his keys in his pocket and began hiking out toward where his staff was staying. "Cursed." He said again, shaking his head. A moment later he felt the first rain drop, which was abruptly accompanied by a downpour.

Steve grinded his teeth, marching faster in the lake's direction. "This is ridiculous." Anger flowed through his body, and then he began to run, trudging through the sheet of rain until he was out of breath.

"I need to get in better shape," he said aloud.

Up ahead in the distance he saw a flashlight, though couldn't make out who was toting it.

"Hello!" he held his hand up above his eyes, attempting to see past the bulging beam of light.

When no one immediately responded he walked up toward them faster. "Alice? Jasper?"

No response.

"Hello!?"

Steve came up so he almost face to face with the mystery person in the woods, still peering to the best of his ability to see in the darkness. Before he could get a visual on the person's face he felt a pain in his midsection. At first it felt like a pin had pricked him, but the feeling quickly became more excruciating.

He looked down, the flashlight illuminating the wound to his abdomen.

Steve cried out in pain and clutched his body. Blood dripped from the wound that stemmed from an oversized machete that had been plunged into the area just below his chest. He looked upward again, unable to identify his assailant before collapsing to the rain-soaked landscape beneath him.


	9. Thursday the 12th

**So if anyone is interested in hearing the Jason story that Jasper just told in the last chapter, I borrowed most of it from a scene in the 2nd movie. If you go to you tube's website, paste: /watch?v=RoztVV5yo3c after it. Enjoy!**

"Okay that rain came out of nowhere," Jacob said, hurrying inside at the back of the group that rushed back up to the main cabin.

"Great..." Rosalie shook her head and stared down at her soaking wet clothes, putting her matted blond hair into a high bun. "First night and already nature is being a pain in the ass."

Emmett stripped off his wet t-shirt and flexed, "Come on babe. Now you get the full show."

"What the circus?" she teased with a laugh.

He grinned, "Got ya laughing at least."

Bella looked around, noting all the mud they were tracking through the house, "We should probably ditch our shoes right?"

Everyone simultaneously lifted one foot to glance at their dirty, wet sneakers.

"I'll grab a mop," Esme offered, stepping back out onto the large front porch to kick off her white and blue Adidas. She then hurried back inside and headed for one of the closets off the living room.

"Ah, shit." Emmett twisted his face in mild frustration.

"What?" Rosalie asked him.

"The archery range was uncovered. The targets are probably getting soaked."

"Do you have to go out there now?"

"Probably should." He stood with his hands on his hips facing her.

She made a face, outwardly showing her disapproval of him going out there to cover them.

"I'll go with you," Edward volunteered.

"What?" Bella asked. "No. Why?"

The two boys shared a quick laugh and looked at each other.

"What, you think Jason's going to get us?" Emmett asked, staring at Bella.

She rolled her eyes, but still held apprehension in her expression. "No."

"But it's really raining hard," Rosalie added.

"All the more reason to go cover the targets," he countered. "It's going to take us all of fifteen minutes round trip."

"I'll go too," Jacob volunteered.

Carlisle headed down the hall and returned with a rain jacket. "Paint buckets were left out too down by the beach."

Esme gave him the same look that Bella and Rosalie had their respective significant others.

"Hey Jasper," Emmett said, "I think your story really spooked the ladies." He laughed out loud.

"I'll go down there with ya Carlisle," Jasper volunteered. He looked at Alice and Esme with a smirk.

"Great," Rosalie said, shaking her head, "Leave all of us girls here defenseless."

"Mike's staying," Emmett pointed out with a grin.

"I mean, I can go help you guys," he said, but Jasper quickly silenced him.

"We'll be fine," he assured him.

"It's like that old joke," Emmett said, "How many idiots does it take..."

Carlisle and Edward both chuckled before Jasper threw on a jacket of his own.

"We'll be right back," he assured them all.

"Rosie, go shower and get comfortable." Emmett winked at her and she shook her head.

A moment later, the five of them wandered out the front door, onto the porch and out into the night.

Leah looked around at everyone's slightly worried expression and cracked a smile.

"I think I could hold my own against him," she commented.

"Who?" Esme asked.

"Jason."

Mike rolled his eyes and reached for his rubber mask on the counter. " _I'm_ Jason. Remember?"

"Exactly my point." She raised her eyebrows once and quickly let them fall, spinning around with a smile.

Mike smiled back and then quickly turned when he heard a light banging against the outside of the house.

"What's that?" Bella asked, hurrying toward the front door.

Mike quickly joined her and looked outside before opening the screen door that separated them from the porch. He looked off to the left and right before noting the source of the noise.

"Shutter's loose," he explained, proceeding to wander out onto the porch.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Leah all made their way toward the screen, each peering out behind Bella as Mike attempted to fix the shutter.

"Can you get it back on there?" Bella asked him.

"I don't-" The shutter fluttered out of Mike's hands and crashed onto the wooden floorboard beneath his feet. He then looked up and made a face. "Whoops."

"I guess that's a no," Leah said.

"That's a big no," Rosalie added.

"What do I do?" he asked them, staring at the girls' amused expressions.

Esme exchanged a look with Alice and they both began to chuckle.

"Why don't you just prop it against the house for now," Alice suggested. "We can probably fix it in the morning."

"Steve's not going to be mad, is he?" Mike asked.

"It was an accident," Esme told him, "And it was already broken."

"Quick fix," Alice added with a nod. "It shouldn't take more than a few minutes to prop it back up."

"So..." he looked at them with a confused expression.

"So, come back in," Bella urged, glancing at the trees that were whipping around them in the wind.

"You don't think one of these trees could come down and hit the house, do you?" Esme asked, following her gaze.

"I hope not." Rosalie took a deep breath. She shook her head. "Hate this wilderness stuff."

They headed back inside and looked around the empty space.

"Let's get some music playing or something," Leah suggested, "It's too quiet."

"Good idea," Rosalie agreed. She walked around the room until she spotted an old stereo system perched on a wooden shelf that was built into the wall. "Vintage. Cool."

"Vintage?" Mike asked with a laugh, "That's only from like... the nineties."

She turned and glared at him before fiddling around with the knobs and buttons until they all found a modern alternative station with some familiar songs.

"Oooh, this is my favorite new song," Alice commented, picking up right away on the lyrics to Shut Up and Dance. She started swaying back and forth, singing along to the tune and making all the other girls laugh.

They all took it upon themselves to straiten up the downstairs level a little. Esme mopped the tile in the kitchen and by the door. Bella swept up on the living room's hardwood floors as Mike followed her around with a dustpan to get the small piles of dust and dirt.

Rosalie and Alice wiped down the countertops and lit a few candles that had been left over in the place, while Leah wiped down in the inside of the fridge before placing the food and drinks back in their original places.

"Okay..." Rosalie yawned, "I may go take a shower and start to get ready for bed. It's been a long day."

"How many bathrooms are there in here?" Mike asked, looking around.

"Three I think," Alice explained. She looked up toward the ceiling as she counted in her head, "Yeah... three."

"Anyone mind if I take the downstairs one over here?" Rosalie asked, pointing toward a small hallway that lead out of the main room.

"Not at all," Alice told her with a grin. Everyone else shook their heads and she wandered away, prompting everyone else to make their way to their own corners of the house.

"Guess I'll let the ladies go first," Mike said, plopping down on the couch. He reached for a remote on an oversized, espresso coffee table and quickly flipped on the television.

Esme made her way upstairs, having already noted that their room had a bathroom attached. She assumed that Rosalie and Emmett had missed that little detail in choosing their room. A part of her wanted to offer it to someone else, but the thought of getting into the shower after getting sweaty and dirty, not to mention smelling like campfire, made her decide differently.

She set aside some clothes to throw on for the rest of the night; a pair of pink and white plaid pajama pants and a plain, white tank top. She then grabbed the bottle of body wash as well as shampoo and conditioner from her backpack before heading into the shower to decompress.

The water pressure wasn't the greatest, but it did the job. Esme wondered how many bathrooms would be split between her, whoever she was co-counseling with and all the girls that would be bunking with them.

 _Hopefully more than just one_ , she thought.

"Shut up and dance with me..." Alice's voice carried into the room from somewhere in the hallway, making Esme smile to herself.

 _Everyone seems really nice._

Ten minutes passed, and she tried not to use up and overabundance of water to assure that everyone would have enough hot water to use throughout the night. Her mind drifted to Carlisle and she suddenly wondered if he and the other guys were back yet.

 _I hope so_ , she thought to herself, turning off the water as Jasper's tale of Camp Blood re-entered her mind.

Esme quickly dried off, listening hard for any sounds of Carlisle and her new bunkmates, but all she heard was silence.

 _They've got to be back by now_.

She tried off and threw a towel around herself before opening the door to their bedroom.

Everything was as she left it. The pajamas she chose were laid out flat on the edge of the bed as they had been. A bedside lamp was left on, on the nightstand. A magazine she intended to read was on top of a rustic, wooden dresser in the corner of the room.

Esme walked toward the door that lead into the hallway and pulled it open a few inches. When she didn't hear anything from the rest of the house, she was tempted to call out for one of them but refrained.

"That... damn story." She whispered to herself and continued to stare into the dimly lit hallway.

Jasper's words continued to echo in her mind. _The girl that survived that night... that Friday the 13th. She disappeared. Blood was everywhere._

She noted the current date in her mind. _Thursday the twelfth._ A hint of childish panic arose in her chest. _Tomorrow is Friday the 13th._

Esme stood there, almost paralyzed for a moment before someone grabbed her from behind and she screamed.


	10. Ralph

**If you click on my profile, at the very top above the picture in the center, there is a POLL TO VOTE ON WHICH CHARACTER SHOULD "GO"NEXT. PLEASE VOTE FOR FUN... I WANT TO GET SOME INPUT! In case you can't navigate there, my link is: fan fiction dot net/u/4408230/**

Esme fought for a moment, still holding onto her towel with one hand before she heard Carlisle's light laughter behind her. When she spun around, she came face to face with him; a scowl on her face as she pounded his shoulder with the bottom of her fist.

"Carlisle!" she said angrily at first, "You scared me! I can't believe you-"

"Hey, hey hey," he said, continuing to laugh, "Quiet down."

"You scared the-"

"Shhhh.." Carlisle put a finger up to his lips, still grinning behind it. "I'm sorry."

Esme took a deep breath and then closed her eyes. A moment later a slow grin spread across her face. "Well... you got me."

"I couldn't help myself," he admitted. "I walked in and I heard the water go off..."

"So you took the opportunity to scare me," she concluded.

Carlisle nodded and smirked again. "Sorry," he whispered.

Esme sighed. She looked into his eyes attempting to be serious but giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"I was starting to worry," she admitted, still grinning.

"About what?"

"You... and the others." Esme shook her head, "All these stories... they've got me a little creeped out. I guess it's kind of fun though."

Carlisle kissed her once. "They're all just for fun."

"I know," she said with a nod, "But..." She made a face and shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Carlisle pulled her closer and smiled coolly again. "You can tell me."

Esme sighed another time, "You're going to think I'm-"

"I'm not going to think you're anything."

She hesitated, but went ahead with her thought. "Tomorrow is Friday the 13th."

"Yeah?"

Esme nodded. "Remember in Jasper's story down by the fire? He said the lone survivor disappeared on Friday the 13th."

Carlisle laughed again, but straightened up a bit when Esme gave him a look.

"Esme, I'm sure he just added that part in the story to give it some added suspense, that's all. Jasper said it himself that he was just kidding."

"But he also said that a boy really did drown... and that a woman, Mrs. Voorhees, killed. She killed people here."

"Well not _here_ ," Carlisle told her.

"You know what I mean," Esme went on, "Something terrible really did happen not far from here."

"Years ago."

"I know, but..."

There was a silence that fell over them and he studied her worried expression.

"Would you rather not work here this summer?" Carlisle asked, "Because I'll be on board if you really don't want to stay."

"No." Esme shook her head, "No... that would be silly. I _do_ want to work here." Her posture loosened just slightly. "I'm being childish."

He pulled her closer to him. "Will you, uh, let me try something that may ease your mind?"

She looked up, seeing a mischievous look on his face and laughed.

"Well that all depends on what you have in mind."

Carlisle used one hand to push the door shut behind her the rest of the way and winked, making her laugh again.

"Did everyone get back okay?" Esme asked him.

"Everyone's here." He assured her, moving his lips against hers.

Esme kissed him back and followed his lead in taking her mind off Jason and all the other lingering facts of Jasper's story.

...

Ralph pedaled his bicycle back toward the main cabin, having already spotted several lights from open windows in the distance. He tossed it down to the side and contemplated going up to bang on the door to warn them again, but stopped when he saw some activity on the front porch.

"Mike broke the shutter!" Emmett called out, heading back towards the front door with a laugh.

"No, I didn't," he insisted, emerging from the open door.

"Evidence... right there." He pointed in the direction of the shutter than had come off in the storm.

"Oh, man," Jasper teased dryly, "Steve is going to flip out."

"No." Mike shook his head and wandered out, fiddling with a rusted nail that had previously served as part of the mounting for the décor.

"Oh, leave him alone," Alice said. "Mike, don't worry. We can fix it tomorrow." She looked at Jasper, "Get inside! It's still raining and windy out there."

Jasper wandered back in, prompting a comment about being whipped by Emmett.

"Emmett!" Rosalie's voice called from inside.

He made his voice sound more child-like, "Coming mother."

There was a bout of laughter before the front door slammed, the porch light went off and all Ralph was left to stare at were shadows from inside and a mumbled conversation.

He leaned his arm against a giant oak tree and glared toward the house, thinking less of the group of youngsters for not taking his warnings seriously. He didn't know why anyone would come to this part of the town again willingly.

Ralph looked around the darkness and was about to march up to the house, but a noise from the woods behind him caught his attention. He spun around, about to take a step in that direction when a string of barbed wire hooked around his next and pinned him up against the tree.

He struggled, kicking his feet and clawing at the wire that dug deeper and deeper into his throat before darkness began to cloud the little vision he had left.

A moment later the world went black and Ralph's lifeless body slumped to the ground in front of the big oak tree. His assailant released the barbed wire and stepped back behind the tree.

The front door of the big cabin flew open again and he waited, staring at the young girl that rushed out. She looked around, coming to the part of the porch that was closest to where he stood, though she didn't see him in the darkness. He, on the other hand, saw her clearly.

"Edward!" she called, "It's out here."

A tall, lean young man emerged next; his brown hair matted down onto his forehead from the rain. "Oh, yeah..." He walked up toward her and reached for the guitar that was left out on the porch.

"You're lucky the rain couldn't reach it."

"Thanks." He grinned and kissed her once on the lips.

"You owe me," she teased.

"Anything you want."

When the two of them rushed back inside and the outside light went off again, he regressed back into the woods, dragging Ralph's body along with him.


	11. Destination Camp Blood

**If anyone still wants to vote on who will get axed next the poll is on the top of my profile page! :)**

Esme's eyes flickered open and it took her a moment to process where she was. Light filtered in through a pair of windows to the left that were covered only be screens. A light breeze blew back the fluttering thin, white curtains, exposing her vision to the overhanging trees outside.

The space next to her in the bed was empty, though her eyes quickly moved to a mirror attached to an oversized dresser. Written in red lipstick across it was the message: It's Friday the 13th! A smiley face accompanied it, and Esme couldn't help but grin.

She glanced over toward the nightstand, reading the small, red numbers that indicated the time.

"Seven-thirty," she said to herself, listening for movement around the house. She then thought, _I didn't even hear Carlisle get up._

Esme yawned and raised her hands above her head before swinging her legs off the side of the bed. She made her way to the door, slowly creaking it open. The smell of bacon and eggs washed over her and she smiled, heading for the staircase that lead downstairs.

"It _is_ the most important meal of the day." Edward's voice carried onto the stairs and Esme smiled as she reached the first level, immediately noting Carlisle and Edward teaming up in their attempts to cook a big breakfast for everyone.

"Wow," she said, greeting them both with a smile and a wave.

Carlisle grinned and held up the spatula. He still sported his pajamas, a white tank top and navy blue pajama bottoms. "Good morning."

"Morning," Esme said to him, still grinning. "I liked your message on the mirror."

"I figured you'd like that." He chuckled lightly to himself, and Edward looked back and forth between them in attempt to catch on.

"Inside joke," Esme told him. "Carlisle scared me last night and used red lipstick to leave me a 'scary' message on the mirror."

Edward gave a lopsided grin. "Well, if it makes you feel any better Bella must've checked to make sure the windows in our room were locked about a hundred times."

"He's lying." Bella said in a groggy voice as she strolled out of their room. "But I guess I'll let it slide since you're making breakfast."

Edward smiled and welcomed her to him with a quick kiss. "Couldn't resist the smell of the bacon, huh?"

She grinned and reached onto a plate with crispy, cooked bacon, slipping a piece into her mouth. "You know me too well."

"Jake up?"

Bella shook her head. "Snoring... loud."

Carlisle and Esme both smiled before he shifted a pile of scrambled eggs onto a plate. "Help yourselves," he told them, "I'll make some more once everyone else wakes up."

...

The group took a break from work around noon and took advantage of lake in the hot, summer weather.

"You never did get that swim in yesterday," Bella said to Edward with a grin. She tugged on the fabric of his t-shirt and he quickly peeled it off.

Emmett took off running down the dock and was the first to dive into the lake, shedding all of his clothing aside from his gym shorts as he went.

"Has anyone heard from Steve?" Carlisle asked, looking around. "I haven't seen him since we first arrived."

"He left a bunch of supplies on the porch," Alice explained with a shrug. "His Jeep isn't here, so maybe he went to grab a few more things in town."

"When did he leave supplies on the porch?" Leah asked. She put her hands on her hips.

She shrugged, "I guess early this morning... or last night after we went to bed."

"Weird."

Mike nodded. "Just a little bit."

"Maybe he doesn't like us," Bella joked with a grin.

"Or just you," Jacob commented from where he sat on the ground, attempting to get a knot out of a rope.

"Ouch," Mike said, "What's not to like?"

"Thank you, Mike," Bella said, pretending to glare at Jacob. She reached down into a blue and white striped beach bag and grabbed a bottle of sunscreen. "Edward, let me get your back."

Jacob leaned an arm up to compare their skin tones. "Don't worry Edward... pale's the new tan."

He rolled his eyes as Bella began to apply the white lotion to his back and shoulders. "Well it must be, because I'm the one getting rubbed down by the girl."

Jasper slipped an arm around Alice's shoulders. "He's got a point Jake."

"You going swimming?" Esme asked Carlisle.

He shrugged, and then nodded. "I guess we could use a little break."

She smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." Esme took off her shirt, already prepared with a bikini. "I figured we'd be testing out the water."

Carlisle laughed and took her hand. The two of them walked down toward the lake where Emmett and Rosalie were already enjoying themselves. Edward and Bella followed closely behind while Alice and Jasper settled down to next to the lifeguard stand on matching blue beach towels in an attempt to get a tan.

"Mike!" Emmett called from the water, "Mike, grab the football!"

"What football?" he shouted back.

"In the red gym bag!"

Mike's eyes scanned the immediate area before he eyed the bag that Emmett was talking about. He ripped off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and joined the rest of them in the water.

Leah slumped down where Jacob sat on a short, wooden wall that served as a barrier between the beach sand and the grass. He glanced at her for a second before getting back to the rope.

"What's that for?" she asked him.

"It's for the row boat," he explained.

When he didn't elaborate, Leah cut to the chase.

"Are you at all interested in... checking out that place?" she asked him.

Jacob stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "What place?"

"Camp Blood." Leah raised her eyebrows, "The place Jasper told us about."

"Didn't he say it's off limits?"

"Who's going to know we went there?"

Jacob looked down at their friends and co-workers in the water. "I thought cops were monitoring that place."

She made a face, "I'm sure they have better things to do."

"In this town?" he scoffed. "Probably not. You heard how nuts the townies were about the story."

"Yeah..." Leah sighed, "You're right."

Jacob saw the look of disappointment on her face, and then glanced out toward the water again.

 _Why not?_ he thought. _She could've asked Mike, and instead she asked me._

"Ehh, what the hell." Jacob tossed the rope down in the sand and flashed her a toothy grin, "Let's go."

"Really?" Leah smiled.

He nodded, "Why not? I guess we can tell everyone we were there."

"What if Steve comes back and we're missing?" she asked him, "Should we have a cover story?"

Jacob stood up, prompting Leah to do the same. "Why don't we discuss that on the walk over to... Camp Blood." He lowered his voice and narrowed his eyes when saying the estranged camp's local nickname.

She laughed and glanced out toward the water once more before following Jacob away from the group toward a path that lead past the fire pit and in the direction that Jasper had pointed out as the way to Camp Blood.


	12. Close Call

"How far is this place?" Jacob wondered aloud, pushing a few branches to the side as he walked just a step ahead of Leah down the path.

"I'm not sure." She struggled to look ahead, unable to see through the thickness of the woods.

Trees surrounded them on all sides, though over to the left they could make out the shimmer of the sun against the docile lake.

"Well, not too creepy yet," Jacob commented, before face-planting onto the weed-choked landscape below.

"Whoa..." Leah jumped at his sudden fall but immediately began to giggle once she realized Jacob was alright.

"I'm fine, thanks," he said, laughing lightly as he rose.

"I'm sorry," she continued to chuckle.

Jacob smiled and wiped off some leaves and stray dirt from his clothing, and then followed Leah's gaze.

"I hope this isn't a bad omen," she told him, pointing down at an old wooden sign that was barely legible.

"The old Camp Crystal Lake sign," Jacob suspected.

"Looks like the termites got to it," Leah added with a nod. She glanced back up at him, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine." Jacob looked back down at the sign. "I guess we're going the right way."

"Guess so." Her voice was slightly more timid but she had no desire to back down from going to check out the place.

"Sure you want to go?"

Leah's head jolted up, "Yeah."

Jacob grinned wide again, causing her to do the same. "Okay then... on we go."

She smiled and walked up side by side with him.

The two of them wandered through the woods quietly until they reached a sinking barbed wire fence.

"Don't get caught on the fence," Jacob warned, prompting a sigh from Leah. "It's only a couple feet high." His eyes scanned the forest floor and he managed to find several oversized branches.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"Hang on." He grouped them all together and laid the bundle across the sinking part of the fence. "Come on." Jacob waved his hand and left it out for Leah to grab.

"Oh boy." She laughed lightly, gripping his hand a little extra hard as she scampered over the barbed wire fence. "Oh no..." Leah rushed the last few steps, nearly falling as she went but managed to stay on her feet.

Jacob laughed once and then took the wobbly journey himself over the branches before landing safely on the other side. He held a hand up, and Leah gave him a high-five.

"Woo!" she said enthusiastically, "Okay, I'm ready for Camp Blood after this."

The two of them continued to laugh, talking as they went before Jacob abruptly threw an arm in front of Leah with a quick gasp.

"What?" she clutched onto him for a moment before eying what he spotted just a few feet in front of them. "Yuck... what is it?"

He took a few steps in front of her, but Leah held onto his arm. "I don't know... a coyote? Fox maybe."

"I hope it's not a dog."

"It's too mangled to tell," Jacob added, shaking his head.

"What could have done this?" Leah asked. "A bear?"

"Are there bears in these woods?" Alarm rung in his voice.

"I... hope not." She suddenly realized how freaked out she was from the possibility that hadn't really crossed her mind until the sentence left her mouth.

A pair of bulky hands landed solidly on both Jacob and Leah's shoulders; one on each, causing both of them to scream and turn around.

"What are you kids doing out here?" A police officer with narrowed eyebrows stood behind them with his hands on his hips, glaring at the two of them.

Jacob and Leah didn't say anything. They exchanged a glance that indicated they were both aware of the trouble they were in.

...

"Where's Steve Christy?" the officer asked angrily. He stood in between Jacob and Leah facing the rest of the group. The two of them looked like teenagers who had missed their curfew, each sulking slightly with their heads facing down.

"We haven't seen him, officer." Alice stepped forward, trying not to glare at her younger co-workers. "But I think he's in town getting supplies for the camp. He dropped some off this morning."

"Well, when he gets in, tell him to call down to the Sheriff's office," the officer went on, "I should hall these two in for trespassing."

"Trespassing where?" Edward asked.

He hesitated but went with the non-traditional name. "Camp Blood."

"We're not from around here-" Bella began, but the man silenced her.

"I don't care," he said sternly, "The rules don't just apply to people who live in town."

"I doubt they meant to-" Carlisle chimed, in but the officer put a hand up.

"You're all just lucky that I'm not arresting these two." He looked at Jacob and then Leah, who both avoided immediate eye contact.

No one said anything back initially, but Jasper stepped forward and nodded.

"Thank you, officer." He sighed and held a hand out, "We're not trying to be of any trouble. We were just taking an hour break because we've been working to get this place set up for the last day and a half."

"It won't happen again," Alice added. She looked the officer in the eye, "I promise. We'll stick to this side of the lake from here on out."

"Next time I catch someone out there I'm bringing them in... this time in handcuffs."

She nodded back. "Yes, sir."

The officer glanced around at all of them again before giving a final glare in the direction of Jacob and Leah before heading back toward his cruiser.

When the officer had driven away from their camp, Alice looked at the two of them.

"Why did you guys go out there?" she asked.

"We..." Jacob began.

"We wanted to see it," Leah finished.

"There's nothing to see," Jasper told them, taking responsibility for his story, "It's nothing. It's a story."

The two of them still looked as if they were little kids in trouble, but Alice lightened up.

"I'm not trying to come down on you," she said, "I'd be interested too if I were you. They've just given my uncle such a hard time since he's attempted to open this place up. I don't want to cause any trouble with the people in town... ya know?"

Jacob and Leah both nodded.

"Sorry," he said earnestly.

"Yeah," Leah added, "I'm sorry."

Alice half-smiled, "It's okay."

"We won't go back down there."

"Thank you."

"And it's Friday the 13th," Jasper added, lightening the mood. He smirked, "So if there _was_ a day you would get the axe," he ran his thumb across his throat, "Today would be today."

"Well maybe he just saved our lives," Jacob joked modestly with a shrug.

"Good way to look at it," Alice told them. She laughed and shook her head. "Why don't you two just join us for a swim... stay out of trouble."

Jacob nodded and peeled off his shirt.

"That's the Jacob we know," Edward teased.

"Shirtless," Bella added.

"Always," Jacob chimed in, mocking himself.

Leah looked at him and the two shared a smile before heading down toward the water after their close call.

"Someone got in trouble!" Emmett teased.

"Shut up." Jacob smiled as he ran at full speed and dove off the end of the dock.

Emmett glanced down in the sand where the water met the land and grabbed the football. "Catch Jake!" He lofted it into the air and then proceeded to walk down into the lake with Rosalie at his heels.

Jacob reached but the ball went over his head. He then winced and reached for his side. "Ow." He winced again before sinking once under the water and popping up again. He then waved his arms over his head.

"Something's wrong with Jake," Bella pointed out, looking over at Edward.

"Help!" Jacob continued to wave his arms and everyone headed toward him at the same time.

Leah was closest and began to swim out toward him, just a few yards beyond the end of the dock. "I'm coming Jake!" she called, "Hang on."

When Jacob's body sunk beneath the surface, she felt butterflies build up in the pit of her stomach and a moment later she followed him under, attempting to open her eyes in the murky lake water.

With a lucky break, she managed to graze his shoulder with her fingertips, and a moment later she had him secured under his arms and used her legs to bring him to the surface.

"She has him." Bella's voice was frantic, and Leah took in a few deeps breaths as she and Edward dragged their friend up onto the dock.

Leah followed, sliding herself up. "I know CPR." She pushed in between the two of them and hovered over Jacob, who lay motionless.

 _Two breaths_ , she said in her mind.

Leah bent down, placing her mouth over Jacob's once, blowing in a full breath before taking in a full breath of oxygen for herself and then going back toward his mouth.

When her lips connected with his, she felt his arm slide across her back and a moment later he was rolling himself on top of her, laughing as he kissed her in the process.

"Jacob!" Bella shouted, shaking her head as she realized her friend had played an elaborate joke on them.

"I cannot believe you!" Leah pushed him off her, rolling Jacob into the lake as he continued to laugh.

She sat up, still huffing and puffing over the event as her mind struggled to process that the whole ordeal had been a prank.

Emmett laughed loudly. "That was a bold move, my man."

Leah put her hand over her mouth, but struggled not to smile. "I'm going to kill you Jacob! You scared me to death!"

"You know... you're beautiful when you're angry sweetheart." Jacob waded in the water just a few feet away with a wide smile.

Leah reached her hands over and dunked his head under the water, making eye contact with Rosalie and shaking her head. The two girls smiled at each other.

"I think you'll need to get him back for that one," Rosalie told her.

"Oh, I'm planning on it." She released Jacob's head and he resurfaced, still visibly pleased with himself.

Carlisle pushed himself up onto the dock and Esme stayed in the water, leaning an arm up next to him. "I'm glad I wasn't the one to give him CPR," he joked with a laugh.

Esme snickered and shook her head. "If something happened to him, I'd say this place was really cursed." She sighed with another quick laugh. "Never a dull moment."

"Not at Camp Blood," Emmett added, swimming by with a smirk.

Esme sighed again and leaned her back against the dock so both of her arms were outstretched. In the distance, she caught a glimpse of something that made her stare.

 _It looks like a person,_ she thought.

"Hey, what's that?" Bella's voice asked Edward lowly from behind her.

Esme quickly turned partway to face them. "Out in the woods?" she asked, pointing.

Bella nodded. "I thought I... I don't know."

"I thought I saw someone, too."

"The police officer maybe," Carlisle said to them, attempting to see what the two of them had.

"I don't see anything," Edward added.

Esme and Bella both stared in the direction of whatever they'd seen in the distance.

Carlisle placed a hand on Esme shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's nothing."

She looked up at him with a smile, but stared outward for another few seconds. She then looked around at all of her new friends. Emmett, Jasper and Mike were tossing the football back and forth. Leah was splashing Jacob profusely, still punishing him for his joke. Alice and Rosalie stood knee deep talking and sunbathing. Carlisle seemed at ease, as did Edward and Bella. It appeared as though in the last ten seconds her attention was completely away from the movement in the woods and onto whatever she was discussing with Edward.

"Hey," Carlisle nudged her, sensing she was stressing just slightly. "When the kids all get here in a few weeks this place won't see as... spooky."

Esme smiled, "I know. It's just me. You know how my mind loves to wander."

He grinned at leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah?" she tugged on the bottom of his swim trunks.

"Yeah." Carlisle slipped into the water next to her and smiled.

Esme sighed and kissed him once.

"Think of the next two weeks as a little vacation," he told her, "Of course there'll be work but we get this whole lake to ourselves. That's not so bad, is it?"

She smiled, realizing he was right. "Nope... not bad at all."


	13. Splitting Up

"Is it supposed to storm again tonight?" Rosalie asked, plopping down on the couch with the television's remote control in her hand.

"Try the weather station," Mike suggested.

"Or maybe an I-phone." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Do you even get service out here? Cuz I don't unless I go to certain spots."

Everyone in the room simultaneously glanced down at their phones.

"I've run into the same problem," Carlisle said with a nod. "I found a spot kind of by the lifeguard stand if you can catch it right."

"Good to know," Mike said with a nod. He shoved his phone into the pocket of his green cargo shorts and folded his arms over his chest.

Emmett grabbed a Diet Coke and slumped beside Rosalie on the couch. "So, any plans for the rest of the evening?" He looked around the room.

A few people shrugged, but no one said anything.

Rosalie flipped through the stations until she found the local weather. "I wouldn't suggest a fire," she told them all, "Looks like rain will be here within the hour."

"Bummer." Emmett scrunched his nose, and then stood up. "They got any good videos here?" He strolled over toward a cabinet that appeared to be filled with DVDs and even a few VHS tapes.

"I think it'd be a good idea to beat the rain this time and make sure everything's covered up," Jasper said. He stood up from the leaned position he was in against the door. "Alice?" He grinned, "Care to go check on some of our equipment... the archery targets?"

Alice smiled, jumping from the edge of the counter where she sat with her legs dangling off. "Sure."

"You should take a flashlight," Esme suggested, "It's getting dark."

"Good idea."

"Umbrella?" Jacob asked.

"Nah," Jasper grinned, "We'll beat the rain... and if not, there are a number of other cabins around."

"I don't think we'll melt," Alice added with a giggle. "Come on Jas." The two of them gave a wave before heading out the front door.

Esme looked at Carlisle, waving a deck of cards. "Want to play something?"

"Sure." He glanced at Edward and Bella, who stood beside them, "Want to join?"

"Yeah," Bella said with a nod. She looked at Edward and the four of them made their way to a table in front of the kitchen windows.

"There is _nothing_ on TV," Rosalie complained, huffing as she did.

Emmett turned from where he stood by the DVD collection. "Get your swimsuit."

"What?"

He grinned, "Let's go for a night swim."

"Really?" her voice was a combination of leery and interested.

"Why not?"

Rosalie stared at her beau with his big smile and dimples to match. A smile took over her face. "Alright. There aren't alligators or anything that come out here at night are there?"

He laughed, drawing one from Jacob, Mike and Leah as well.

"No, babe," Emmett assured her, "I think we're safe."

She sighed.

"He didn't say there weren't snakes though," Jacob told her.

"What?" Rosalie looked at him.

"Don't listen to him," Emmett urged, now towing her by the hand. "Let's go before it starts to rain."

The two of them disappeared down the hall, emerging a few moments later clad in their swimwear and toting a pair of towels.

"Have fun," Leah said with a smile.

"We will." Rosalie snickered and lead the way out the door.

Jacob glanced at Leah, who smiled and shook her head.

"I'm still a little pissed at you," she told him.

Jacob grinned and snickered, putting his hands on his hips. "For what?"

Leah raised her eyebrows. "Do I even need to explain?"

"What that kiss?"

She laughed. "It was a one way kiss. You do know that, don't you?"

"Was it?"

Mike looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Leah asked him.

Jacob's eyes widened just a little bit and he saw Bella glance in his direction with a half-grin. He then looked back at Leah. "Yeah."

"Great." She smiled, "I'll get the umbrella."

"It's not suppose to rain for another hour or so I thought."

Leah smiled and headed toward the closet, removing an umbrella big enough for the both of them. "Just in case I actually enjoy your company and we get caught in the rain."

He smiled a little wider, "Fair enough."

They waltzed out of the cabin, not saying much of a word to anyone else as they went, leaving Mike standing by himself in the center of the living room.

"Hey Mike," Bella called over to him, "Do you want to play cards with us?"

He shrugged and then shook his head, "Maybe in a little bit. I'm going to go shower. I smell like the lake."

"Okay," she said, "Well when you finish we'll be here."

Esme nodded in agreement, "We'll reset the game so it's fair. You should join us."

"Yeah, maybe." He nodded and headed down the hall.

"Why don't we take this game to the little table out on the porch?" Edward suggested. "It's a little stuffy in here and we'll be safe from the weather either way."

Carlisle looked to Esme, who nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed, "It _is_ summer. Let's take advantage of it."

"Yeah we'll be wishing we could go sit outside when December rolls around."

The four of them headed out onto the front porch, bringing the cards with them, as well as a few snacks and some sodas.

Mike wandered down the hall, feeling slightly sorry for himself in not having a partner in crime to spend the evening with. He assumed they would all reconvene at some point in the evening before bed, but since Jacob and Leah had gone for their walk, he suddenly felt like the odd man out.

The cabin felt suddenly quiet, and every little noise could be heard. A low creaking sound came from the back of the house down a back hallway.

Mike stopped for a moment and listened when he heard a set of footsteps begin and the immediately stop.

"Hello?" he called out lowly, letting his eyes wander back and forth.

There was another set of footsteps.

"Hello?" he paused, "Can I help you?"

Mike took his time rounding a corner that lead to the back door of the large house. The large, wooden door was open about six inches and swayed just slightly for several seconds before it stood still.

He sighed, looking once over his shoulder before crossing toward the door to close it. For a moment, Mike stared down at the handle, wondering to himself who had crossed through the door.

"Alice?" he said, "Jasper?"

Nothing.

"Hello?" Mike spun completely around to take in his surroundings from all angles. He walked around the corner, looking for signs of entrance before retracing his steps back toward where he came from. The creaking of a bedroom door made his head snap up, and the door to the room shared by Edward, Bella and Jacob had opened just an inch or two.

"Bella?" he asked quietly. "Edward? Jake?'

Mike tiptoed toward the room and pushed the door open slightly, seeing nothing but darkness. When he attempted to flip the switch on, light failed to fill the room.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, noting that he could see the pale light that filtered in from the kitchen. In the darkness, he managed to see that a tall lamp near the doorway had been unplugged and so he took it upon himself to plug it back in.

Mike squatted down, shaking his head, still confused about what was going on. A creak on the floorboards behind him made him stiffen up and turn around.

"Hello?" he whispered. A lump suddenly developed in his throat and the feeling of being in immediate danger suddenly took over his being.

In the darkness he could make out a figure; tall, broad shouldered and walking toward him with something covering his face.

"Emmett..." Panic paralyzed him, and his heavy feet stayed in place as the figure reached an arm out, clutching his shoulder hard before plunging a machete through the center of his chest.

Mike didn't have time to think or react. Blood began to fill his mouth, and the last thing he saw before everything faded out was a hockey mask.


	14. See You on the Flip Side

Leah twirled her umbrella and sighed as she and Jacob strolled alongside the lake.

"So where is this cook who's supposed to be so good?" Leah asked.

"What cook?" Jacob raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jean shorts.

"I don't know her name, but they others said something about a girl who was supposed to come and be the camp's cook."

"How do you know it's not one of the girls that's already here?"

Leah shook her head, "I forget her name but it's not Esme, or Rose or Bella or Alice..." She looked upward and she thought, "I can't think of what it was."

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe she heard all the stories and decided to turn around."

She glanced over and he smiled. "Come on."

"Or..." He cleared his throat.

"Or what?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not even going to pry," Leah told him, shaking her head with a quick laugh. "You'll just say something intended to scare me."

Jacob chuckled, "Since you say it like that... I was going to say maybe she _did_ get here and... disappeared."

"I'm sure." She rolled her eyes, "That's got to be it."

"And where's Steve?" Jacob added, "We haven't seen him in like over a day."

"Alice said he dropped some stuff off on the porch."

" _Someone_ did."

"Oh, so I get it," Leah said, humoring his story, "This killer, we'll say Jason... he, uh, killed Steve and then decided to be so nice and drop off the rest of our food and supplies for us on the porch so we could have hotdogs, continue painting and light off some firecrackers?"

Jacob shrugged with a grin. "Stranger things have happened."

"I beg to differ."

"Okay, I'll give ya that," he said with a laugh, "That's a little twisted."

"A little?"

Jacob laughed, "Okay... a lot."

Leah smiled and looked ahead towards the woods they were approaching. She hesitated before diving back in to her original concern, "I do wonder where she is though."

"Who?"

"The girl that's supposed to cook."

Jacob shrugged. "I mean, maybe Steve didn't want her to come until later if she's not a counselor. He could have told her to show up a week in advance instead of two or something."

"That makes sense." Leah nodded.

"Hey," he nudged her with his elbow, "It's just an old, scary story Leah."

She grinned back, but still looked slightly on edge, "I know." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm guessing we should turn around before we get into the thick of the woods here," Jacob suggested as their sneakers began to graze some overgrown grass amongst the first line of oak trees that lead into the darkness.

Leah looked ahead and quickly nodded, "Yeah. I'd say we should head back in the other direction."

Jacob agreed with a nod, and went to turn around when he suddenly felt his world, quite literally, turn upside down.

Leah screamed as Jacob suddenly flipped upside down and began to sway side to side by his ankle from a tree; a rope wrapped securely around his leg with the other end high above them tied to one of the branches.

After a string of anxious obscenities, Jacob finally managed to call to Leah.

"Help me!" he called, "Leah!"

She rushed to his side, grabbing his torso to slow down the momentum that was created by the rope's pendulum effect. A moment later she stood in front of him, nearly face to face, though he was still hanging feet over head.

"Jacob!" Leah called out, "What the hell just happened?" She looked upward into the thick of the branches.

"Shit..." he huffed, swallowing hard from the rush, "I have no idea. I stepped inside of this damn rope..."

"What is this?"

"It must be someone's idea of a goddamn joke." Jacob looked around at the upside down world around him, still breathing hard.

"Do you think they were getting you back for your prank at the dock?" Leah asked.

His eyes widened. "Did you do this?"

"No!" she said defensively, putting her hands up. She then smiled, "I kind of wish I thought of something this elaborate." Leah's eyes shifted to meet his, "I ought to let you hang here for what you did to me."

"Look, Leah," Jacob said, realizing he was on mercy street, "I'm sorry... really, I am."

"Really... you are?" she teased, beginning to toy with his hair.

"Come on, Leah," he pleaded, "Please get me down from here."

"Alright..." she agreed with a grin, staring at his hair that hung toward the ground along with his outstretched arms.

"Please hurry back," Jacob added, looking around the dark woods.

Leah nodded and turned to run back toward their cabin, but stopped and looked back at him first. "Don't go anywhere." She turned and jogged away again.

"Very funny," he muttered to himself.

Leah jogged past toward a shed that some fifty yards away from the main cabin. She contemplated going in and telling everyone what had happened, but on the same note she didn't want to make Jacob overly mad, as she was beginning to feel a connection with him.

She creaked open the wooden double doors that lead into the oversized shed that held most of the tools they would need for their work around the camp. Leah reached upward for a light, pulling the string, only to find that there was no light bulb.

"Great." She shook her head, feeling suddenly anxious to be in the enclosed, dark area alone with no vision.

 _Stop scaring yourself_ , she scolded herself as images of what Jason might look like crawled through her mind like a plague.

Something shifted in the darkness and she froze, prompting a quick. "Hello," which she knew was perhaps the worst response to a noise in the darkness.

 _My phone_ , she thought, quickly discovering her IPhone in the pocket of her jean shorts. A moment later, she flipped on the flashlight that was attached and illuminated the immediate area.

A loud sigh left her mouth when nothing appeared out of the ordinary. She then focused on her original task and quickly located the large, metal hedge clippers she had eyed the day before and felt they were the best bet to cut the rope and get Jacob down from the tree.

Leah turned abruptly to leave and screamed as she banged into something firm and unmoving. The figure towered above her and she was about to swing the tool when she quickly realized what she'd bumped into.

A relieved laugh left her mouth as she realized she was about to fight an old canoe that slanted just slightly near the entrance of the shed.

"Wow, Leah," she spoke to herself, "You're losing your mind."

She let out another decompressing sigh and then exited the shed, closing the doors behind her as she made her way back out to meet Jacob.

"Leah!" Jacob called out, becoming increasingly lightheaded and impatient. He did his best to climb his hands up the rope to sit himself upright, but each attempt lasted no more than just a few seconds. Finally, he lost his breath and stopped fighting. He looked around the darkness again. "Where is she?"

A harsh tug on his hair made him cry out, and he was about to shout at Leah for hurting him but he quickly realized that whoever had him by the hair wasn't Leah.

From his upside down position he managed to make out a pair of old, black boots without laces and dirty jeans. In Jacob's attempt to look up, the flash of a machete crossed his line of vision, and that's when he knew what was in store for him. Before he had time to think, the mystery person made a swift cut along the front of his neck, severing his carotid artery in one slice.

The world began to fade, as if someone was turning down the volume. Jacob had no more time to feel fear as his blood drained away as fast as his life.

 **Okay that was a tough one to write... poor Jacob :( I guess I got myself into this mess LOL Who will be next?**


	15. Night Time is the Right Time

**Video for fun, if anyone is interested. I totally copied The Walking Dead with this "In Memoriam" of characters lost: you tube dot com/watch?v=fq9eHhVR9Z0**

Leah jogged back toward where she left Jacob, attempting to get there as fast as she could to get him down.

"Jake!" she called, "I think I found something to get ya down!"

She smiled to herself, seeing him in the distance despite the darkness. "If this doesn't work though I'll have to tell the others what happened, but for now your secret is safe with me."

Leah breathed heavily as she closed the distance between the two of them.

"Jacob!" she said, "Oh, man, I hope I can reach where the rope starts." She giggled. "Jacob." There was no answer. She put a hand on her hip, noting his back was to her. "Jake..."

Leah reached her arm down, placing it on his midsection and twirled him around. For a moment she just stared at him, and the reality of what she saw registered as a joke because it was the only way her brain could process it.

"Jacob," she repeated his name another time and looked into his lifeless eyes that stared blankly back at her. Blood stained the front of his shirt and the gash on his neck was still fresh with blood that was attempting to escape through the open wound.

Leah's stomach sank with fear and dread. "Jacob!" she shrieked.

 _This is a sick joke_ , she thought.

"Jake!" she pushed his hands against his lifeless body again, and felt her fear rise with the way it swung lifelessly back and forth. Her hands began to shake and she backed away slowly and she covered her mouth. "J..." She couldn't finish his name. She couldn't speak.

Leah backed away farther and for a moment felt as if the whole world was spinning around her.

 _He's dead_ , she thought. _Jacob is-_

A loud, painful gasp left Leah's throat as she felt a pain deep with her midsection. There was no time to think; no time to run.

Leah looked down, seeing the object of her demise sticking through her core. The tail end of a sharp blade was coated and dripping with her fresh, warm blood. Her last thoughts before everything went black were fearful for that of the rest of her new-found friends.

Whoever stood behind her had no mercy; no conscience; no remorse. He was a monster, and all Leah knew for certain was that they had awoken him.

...

Emmett pinned Rosalie against the edge of the dock and pressed his mouth firmly against hers.

She giggled against his lips, pulling him toward her in the water.

The two of them proceeded to kiss for a moment before Emmett attempted to pull the string on her bikini.

"Mmm.. wait." Rosalie began to laugh again and looked around the darkness.

"What?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

She continued to scan the area, only able to see the front porch light to the cabin in the far distance.

Emmett looked over his shoulder, "No one can see us," he assured her with a grin.

Rosalie sighed and then gave in and kissed him.

He smiled to himself and then hoisted her up out of the water far enough to seat her on the edge of the dock.

She began to laugh harder, placing a hand over her mouth and then Emmett pushed himself up next to her so they sat side by side for a moment.

"Are you sure no one's around?" Rosalie whispered to him.

He didn't answer, responding only by playfully pinning her beneath him on the dock where they continued to make out under the cover of darkness.

Down the way, Jason could hear the subtle laughter and flirtatious antics of the young couple. He took his time, pacing himself as he knew exactly where his destination was. There was no rush. No one knew he was there. The ones who had were already dead. There was no one who would stop him from what he was about to do.


	16. Til Death Do You Part

Rosalie pushed Emmett back just a little and the two of them shared a grin.

"What?" he asked, hovering above her.

She grinned wider at his boyish smirk and dimples, almost putting off what she was about to tell him.

"We should go back to the cabin," Rosalie reluctantly told him.

Emmett scrunched his nose, propping himself up almost into a pushup position above her.

"It's so nice out here though." He tried to win her over, using his charm.

Rosalie ran a hand threw his short brown hair and kissed him once. "I know but..." she sighed, "What if someone comes walking down the beach."

Emmett looked over his shoulder. "I can't even see the beach. It's too dark."

A creak at the end of the dock made them both stiffen up and Emmett squinted and looked. "Hello?"

Rosalie took in a deep breath, suddenly startled and the two of them remained silent for nearly thirty seconds.

"Someone there?" Emmett asked again. His posture loosened up when no one replied and he heard the sway of the gentle waves against the dock.

"Cabin?" Rosalie asked him again.

He snickered, "It's just nature's noises."

Rosalie looked up at his cool grin before Emmett lowered himself back down and heated up their makeout session again. It didn't take long for Rosalie to forget her request and she eagerly found herself getting lost in the moment.

Neither of them paid attention to the slight creaks and groans of the dock in the darkness. Either they didn't hear it or assumed it was the wind and waves making the noises. It wasn't until the last second that Rosalie's eyes widened as she stared up at a tall, menacing stranger.

Emmett had it the easiest. His lips still trailed her neck and Rosalie had no time to yell out. She gasped in terror, looking through the eye holes of the white, hockey mask to make eye contact with the madman who held a machete high above his head. He proceeded to plunge it down, impaling Emmett's massive body to Rosalie's and making them both cry out in pain before both of them laid still in a pool of blood.

...

"What do we play now?" Edward asked, looking across the table at Carlisle.

Esme shuffled the cards in her hands repeatedly as the four of them sat in thought.

"It doesn't matter to me," Carlisle said back with a shrug.

A gust of wind rose off the lake, sending the trees in a swaying dance all around them. The loose shutter down on the other end of the porch was thrown from its place, yet again, and crashed to the porch floor with a loud thud.

Esme jumped, making Carlisle chuckle and put his arm around her.

Edward smiled wide. "I think fixing that thing is a lost cause."

Bella leaned back in her chair and put a foot up on the edge of table. She looked around and shuddered a bit when another wind picked up. Her eyebrows pressed together and she looked around the table.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" Edward commented.

Bella looked at him, and then slowly smiled. "Really, though? No one's come back yet."

Esme leaned back to glance in the window. The living room was empty from what she could tell, though all the lights were still on.

"Should we send a search party?" Carlisle asked. He looked down toward the lake but couldn't see anything. A stroke of heat lightening illuminated the sky for a half-a-second.

"Do you think Emmett and Rosalie are still swimming?" Esme asked, concerned.

"I don't know if they ever intended on swimming," Bella said with a grin. She then thought for a moment, and wondered aloud, "What about Jacob?"

"Maybe he hit it off with Leah," Edward said with a shrug.

"Well, they must all be coming back soon, right?"

"I hope so," Esme said, looking around, "It's definitely going to storm. Alice and Jasper, too..."

"At least our homeboy Mike is safe and sound inside," Edward added, laughing at his own choice of words.

Another strike of lightening flashed, though no rain or thunder accompanied it.

"I think I left the windows open in our room," she said to Edward, making a face. "I opened them earlier to get some fresh air in there." Bella stood up, "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go close them."

Edward watched her go and stood up to stretch as the screen door slammed against the wooden door frame behind Bella as she wandered inside.

Esme placed the deck of cards back in the center of the table. No sooner than a second or two after she did so, a breeze blew the stack all over the place.

"Oh, boy." She bent down and began collecting them with the help of Carlisle and Edward.

"Maybe we should all get inside," Carlisle suggested. "It may get bad out soon."

Edward was the first to head toward the door, towing an empty bag of chips and a soda can. Esme and Carlisle followed closely behind.

"Bella." Edward disappeared down the hall toward their room, seeing that the light wasn't on. "Bella?"

He pushed the half-open door open all the way and peered into the darkness, not seeing anything at first as his eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness. Against the far wall, a see-through curtain fluttered and he could clearly see that the window was still open, despite Bella's claim that she was coming inside to close it.

Edward felt a presence beside him, but he couldn't see anything. The lack of sensory action made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. "Bella?"

His sixth sense was confirmed when a pair of cold hands reached around from behind and covered his eyes in the darkness.


	17. Strange Noises

**Ahh I gotta finish this before summer ends in a few weeks!**

Bella's laughter made Edward relax and catch his breath. He spun around and shook his head before planting a kiss on her lips.

Out in the living room they heard Esme's somewhat concerned voice with regards to the absence of half of the staff.

Edward kissed Bella once before she towed him out of the room, "Come on."

The two of them entered the living room and Carlisle and Esme stopped talking as he turned to face them.

"Do you think we should-" he began, but everyone jumped when a loud crash came from the porch again.

The four of them stood frozen for a moment until Bella breathed heavily. "The shutter." She swallowed hard and looked at Edward; her unspoken request she made with her eyes was begging him to go out there with her to make sure.

Edward made his way to the front door and then peeked outside, confirming the noise was the shutter. When he stepped back in, Bella stared at him.

"Aren't you going to hang it back up?" she asked.

He shook his head, "That thing has startled us like fifty times already. It's just going to fall again, especially with this wind."

A light tapping sound drew their attention back to the porch. Edward was the closest, but Carlisle followed him out with the girls not far behind.

On the far end of the porch one light was exposed to the elements, a dented metal cone that protected the bulb. A light rain began to pelt it, each drop leaving it's own musical 'ding' when it landed on the metal.

"Well," Carlisle looked at Esme, "It's starting to rain so I would assume everyone would be heading back this way soon."

Esme looked around the darkness that extended beyond the illuminated porch. "Hopefully."

He placed an arm over her shoulders and used his head to motion that they go back inside.

"Oh, what's that now?" Edward asked aloud to no one in particular.

There was a third noise, this time coming from the back of the house.

He didn't wait for everyone this time, appearing a little impatient in his walk. Edward crossed past the room he shared with Bella and Jacob and curled around the back hallway toward the back door.

Bella hurried after him, and Carlisle and Esme strolled lazily behind them.

"Back door," Edward's voice called. There was a quick slam and the click of the lock.

"It was open?" Esme called back, now looking at Carlisle.

He could see the alarm on her face. "Someone could have left it open earlier and the wind flung it open farther."

"Yeah..." She glanced up as Edward and Bella rounded back into the hallway near their room.

"That was weird," Edward said with a shrug. There wasn't much alarm on his face as he looked at Bella.

"Did anyone come back?" Bella asked, looking around. She then called out "Jake? Leah?"

There was no response.

"I'm sure it was left open when people left earlier," Edward told her, piggybacking on Carlisle's theory.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and then glanced around the room again when no one said anything farther.

"I'm going to change," Edward said. He looked at Bella, "Get ready to just lounge the rest of the night."

She nodded back and looked up and down the hall. "Yeah... that sounds like a good idea." A mild amount of worry lingered on her face, but she shrugged it off.

Carlisle lead Esme toward the living room and plopped down on the couch as Edward and Bella made their way back into their room.

She went to reach for the light, but Edward pushed her hand away and closed the door behind them before locking lips with her in the darkness.

A light giggle left Bella's mouth and she gave into his advances, pulling him toward her onto the bottom bunk they'd been sharing.

"What if Jacob comes back?" she whispered.

"We'll hear him," he assured her, removing his shirt.

Bella could tell he was grinning in the darkness despite not being able to see his face clearly.

"Besides," he whispered again, "We may not have the opportunity to be alone for awhile after this."

"True," she said back, giggling again as she did so.

Edward brought his lips back to hers and the two of them slid under the covers.

Had they been more aware of their surroundings, or if Bella had simply gone ahead with turning on the light they would have noticed Mike Newton's lifeless body in the top bunk.


	18. Death Bed

Rain continued to pour, sounding off on the roof of the cabin. It would have been tranquil, or even a bit romantic, if it wasn't for the somewhat creepy nature of the settings.

Esme looked up at the high ceiling and tried to focus on the show that she and Carlisle were watching. He looked over at her a few times before finally asking. "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes, but... where is everyone? It's pouring outside."

"There are cabins kind of scattered all over the place," he reminded her with a shrug. "Maybe the others were closer to them and just tried to get out of the rain as fast as they could."

"Yeah, probably."

Carlisle turned to her, "If you want we can go see where they are." He glanced over his shoulder toward the kitchen counter, "There's a flashlight up there; one of the good, cop ones."

Esme turned and smiled at his choice of words.

"Hey," he said, tucking his thumb and finger beneath her chin, "Everything's fine."

She inhaled deeply and them smiled, "You're right. I know... you just know how my imagination can get."

Carlisle leaned in and touched his lips to hers once. "They'll be back any minute."

Esme kissed him a second and third time before leaning into him on the couch.

...

Bella cuddled against Edward, who laid on his back with a grin.

"See, it's kind of nice isn't it?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"Having this big, empty house to ourselves."

Bella laughed, "Well, Carlisle and Esme are here."

"I mainly meant no Jacob."

She laughed again, "He's like a brother."

"One that's always checking you out."

"Oh, stop." She swatted him on the chest.

"I can't say I blame him," Edward said, "You're gorgeous... sexy... beautiful."

Bella smirked and kissed him, "Keep going."

"There are far too many adjectives. I would be up all night."

"Well, I hope you're already planning on that." She kissed him again and scooted out of the bed.

"Hey, hey..." Edward sat up halfway, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." Bella leaned down and kissed him once, "Save my place for me?"

"Oh yeah." He kissed her again and watched as she threw on the pajama pants she'd left on the floor the day before and headed out of the room.

Edward took a deep breath and placed his hands on the back of his head. He smiled to himself, feeling completely at ease as he waited for Bella to return.

Rain continued to pour, and he closed his eyes, sinking into the pillow and enjoying the relaxing nature of the situation, despite the outdated nature of the twin mattress he laid on.

A wet sensation on Edward's forehead made his eyes flicker open. He laid in silence for a moment before a second drop of something from above landed on his forehead in the same spot.

He reached a hand up, swiping his fingers across his brow line and squinted to see what it was.

Even in darkness, Edward was able to make out the color - a deep red that felt oddly warm.

He looked up toward the bottom of the mattress of the top bunk, and before a real thought could run through his mind, a hand reached from under the bed, clamping down on his forehead before he felt the surging pain from below of a sharp object that protruded through his throat.

Blood began spurt in all directions, like a morbid fountain of horror.

Edward had no time to scream. He couldn't scream. His mouth remained open from the pain of his final moments; eyes wide with fear and body still as he laid unmoving in his death bed on Crystal Lake.

 _** This was a duplicate of Kevin Bacon's death from the original Friday the 13th... I'm sure it's on Youtube if you're in the mood for some gore :)_


	19. Empty Cabin

Esme continued to look out toward the window. She couldn't keep her mind on the television show she and Carlisle were watching. She glanced over at him, feeling his eyes on her and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

Carlisle smiled and rose from where he sat, holding out a hand. "Come on."

"What?" Esme asked.

"We'll go out and see if we can find them."

She raised her eyebrows and glanced out toward the stormy weather. A part of her wanted to do as he suggested, but the other part of her felt safe inside of the cabin.

"Rosalie and Emmett can't still be out in the water," Esme said aloud. She took a deep breath and took Carlisle's hand, rising from the couch.

"It'll be a little adventure," he told her with a grin.

Esme smiled back and he leaned in and kissed her. "Better get the raincoats."

Carlisle walked toward a closet that was attached to the living room and pulled out two yellow slickers. "Here ya go."

"What a fashion statement," she joked.

He laughed as the two of them threw on the jackets before linking hands, grabbing a flashlight and heading out into the rain.

...

Bella threw some water on her face as she washed her hands and caught a glimpse of something written on the wall in a type of low level graffiti. "Twenty yards to the outhouse by Willie Makit," she said aloud, and then chuckled to herself. "Come on kids, you can do better than that." She shook her head, still talking to herself, "It's not even an outhouse."

She ran the water for an extra couple of seconds before turning it off. The sound of a door opening and closing got her attention and there was a brush against the bathroom door.

For a moment Bella stood in silence, expecting Edward to come bursting into the room at any second. When he didn't, she continued to listen before calling out his name. "Edward?"

She listened again but heard nothing.

Bella took a deep breath and dried her hands before turning the knob to exit the bathroom. She peeked her head out, glancing down the short hallway in both directions. Carlisle and Esme were no longer on the couch and the front door was closed. The bedroom she shared with Edward was shut, and a sound ricocheted off the interior of the cabin from around the corner by the back door.

"Edward?" Bella said again, glancing around. She listened hard and contemplated opening the bedroom door, but decided to wander toward the back where the sound of rain began to take over.

She stopped for a moment as she rounded the corner and felt a fear in her chest when the door stood open.

 _Who came in this way?_ she thought, _or out?_

Bella knew Carlisle and Esme wouldn't leave the back door open if they decided to leave. On the same note she knew it wouldn't be typical for them to exit through the back door where there was nothing but woods just a short distance beyond the cabin's threshold.

She glanced over her shoulder again toward the short hallway she had just come from. Bella wanted to go get Edward to make the trip toward the back door, but she decided she had to be brave and that it was rather silly not to shut the door when it was standing open just a few feet away.

Bella inched her way, not wanting to reach the destination for fear that some monster might appear and grab her arm just as she was about to close the door. Her heart began to beat more rapidly in her chest and Bella swallowed hard as she closed in on the back door.

 _Just close it and go back to the room_ , she told herself. _You could be done with this already._

Bella continued to take baby steps until she was an arm's length away. As she reached the door, she couldn't help but glance out into the night. There was nothing there but trees and rain; no monster, no Jason; no ghosts for that matter.

She took both hands and slammed it shut, securing the door this time with a deadbolt that was positioned just above the handle.

Bella took a deep breath and leaned against the wall facing outside for a moment. She closed her eyes, took a breath and then began the walk back to her bedroom.

"That was weird," she said lowly to herself.

She glanced back down the hallway toward the empty living room, hoping to see Carlisle and Esme sitting back in their original spots. When they weren't, a shudder passed through her body that she attempted to ignore.

Bella knew getting back to Edward would ease her mind and make her feel better. She reached for the handle of their room, but stopped when she heard a noise from the bathroom.

"Hello?" she asked, unable to hide the shake in her voice. "Edward?" His name came out as more of a plea.

Bella pushed the half-open door and entered the bathroom where she had just come from and turned on the light. Nothing appeared out of place and there was no one in the immediate area. Her eyes traveled up and down the walls. They landed for a moment on the satirical poem again, and then turned toward the hallway. She swallowed hard and clicked the light off again, about to head across the hall into the bedroom.

That's when she heard it; a faint shuffle behind her that made the hair stand up on the back of her neck.

Bella froze, knowing for certain that someone was behind her. She didn't know who, or why; but she knew there was someone there.

She slowly spun around and saw a tall figure before her. His size was menacing, and he held an axe in one hand. A hockey mask covered his face and his black eyes fixated on her. Just behind him, the curtain to the shower stood half open.

Bella couldn't bring her legs to run fast enough, and so when he raised the axe high above his head, all she could do was scream in terror. The last sound she heard was the crash of the overhead light as he brought the axe down toward her face.


	20. Witch Hunt

Carlisle and Esme wandered down toward the lake, knowing that Emmett and Rosalie had specifically stated they'd be there.

"Carlisle, they can't be out here," Esme told him, looking upward with squinted eyes at the rain that fell.

"Call for them," he urged.

"Rosalie!"

They headed for the dock and walked about halfway up, seeing nothing in the area. Rain pelted off of the lake, creating a rhythmic, peaceful sound.

Carlisle shined the flashlight around and shrugged. "They aren't here."

"Where would they go?" Esme asked.

"Maybe they wanted a little privacy and headed to another cabin or something."

"In just their bathing suits?"

Carlisle snickered and was about to make a comment about not needing clothes but he refrained. "Let's go back."

"What if we just check the other cabins?" Esme suggested. "Just to see if they're okay. I mean... what if something happened."

"Like what?"

"Like what if one of them got a cramp while swimming. Rosalie couldn't pull Emmett up if he went under."

Carlisle pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure they're fine."

"I want to know."

The urgency in her voice made him cave. Carlisle wanted Esme to feel secure, and thought her worry was valid. "Okay." He smiled, "But I am going to blame you if we happen to see something we shouldn't."

Esme let a smile take over her face, and she managed a laugh. "I'll take the blame."

They headed a little farther from the main cabin and found several smaller ones nearby that they had been prepping to get ready for when the kids arrived.

Carlisle shined the light ahead of them as they headed up into the first cabin they crossed by.

Esme's hand tightened around his as they closed in on the door. She took a deep breath as Carlisle swung the door open and flipped on a light switch.

Their eyes scanned the immediate area, which was made up of only one giant room with a small collection of beds scattered about.

"Well," he said, "There's not much room to hide here."

Esme continued to eye every inch of the cabin before looking at him. "Alright... let's move on to the next one."

Carlisle nodded with a grin and brought Esme around to each cabin, one by one. Each time they came up empty handed. There was no sign of any of their co-workers.

Esme glanced at him when she closed the door behind them of the final cabin in the area. "I suppose they could be back to the house by now," she suspected.

"I'm sure they are," Carlisle told her. He tried to sound reassuring. "Why don't we call it a night?"

She sighed and gave a nod before reaching for his hand again. They hiked back to the cabin where all the lights were still on.

"Hey, the front door's open," Carlisle pointed out as they got close, "So someone probably came back."

Esme smiled and hurried the rest of the way up the stairs and into the house. What she expected to see were their friends watching television, playing cards, drinking... but there was nothing; not a sound.

Carlisle looked around the place. "Hello?" he called out.

Esme glanced from side to side. She made her way a few steps ahead of Carlisle and peeked into the kitchen. There was no one.

"Edward and Bella were here before," Esme whispered, turning back to meet Carlisle's stare.

"They were down the hall," he whispered back.

"Should we call for them?" she asked, "See if they're here?" Esme arched her neck to see down the darkened hallway, and then began to head in that direction with Carlisle at her heels.

Her eyes landed on the half-open door that lead into the bedroom. "Bella?" she called out quietly.

Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder and the two of them peered into the blackened room.

"Edward? Jacob?" Esme continued to rattle off the names of the three of them who shared the room. She reached and pushed the door open just slightly before it gradually opened all the way.

Carlisle took a deep breath and flipped the switch as he entered behind her. The room was illuminated and their eyes fell onto the bottom bunk.

Esme stared in terror, eyeing an axe that was place perfectly in the center of the bed with the sharp end resting in a pool of blood on the pillow. She looked back at Carlisle, who's grip tightened around her shoulder.

"What is going on?" she asked him, unable to hide the confusion and fear that lingered in her voice.

Carlisle swallowed hard. "I have no idea." He couldn't take his eyes off the axe, and carefully lifted the sheet back just a few inches before letting it drop back down.

"Where are they all?" Esme asked again.

"This is a sick joke," he told her.

"Let's... get out of here." She pulled him by the hand and then eyed a single door that led to the closet. "What's that?" Esme pointed toward the door.

Carlisle followed her eyes and squinted hard. "I don't know." He crossed the room, taking a deep breath as he struggled to recognized what was protruding through the wood in several different locations.

He reached a hand up, touching the edge of one of the objects and staring at the split wood. "I think... I think it's an arrow." Carlisle gave Esme an odd expression, and despite his hesitation and the terrible feeling in his gut he proceeded to slowly pulled the closet door open.

It took Carlisle an extra second for his brain to register that what he was seeing was real. Esme's scream from behind him let him know that he wasn't at all crazy, and that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Carlisle's mouth hung open partway and he felt Esme begin to tug at his arm from behind.

Jasper's body hung lifelessly against the inside of the closet door, pinned there by arrows and an extra large knife. His head drooped and shoulders sagged and it appeared as if his body would slump off the door and to the ground at any second.

"Oh my God..." Carlisle felt frozen as he stared at the lifeless body. Instinctively he reached up to attempt to find a pulse on Jasper's wrist. When there was none, he backed away and stared at Esme. Panic covered her face and she continued to claw at his arm.

"We need to get out of here!" she cried, "Let's go!"

Carlisle knew it would be foolish to go out looking for the others, and hoped maybe they could drive out to the local police to find help. He grabbed Esme's hand and towed her with him as fast as he could out of the room. A second later, the lights went out.


	21. A Madman

Carlisle didn't stop. He continued to pull Esme with him out of the house.

"Carlisle," she cried out in terror, but he pressed on toward the line of the cars in the immediate distance.

"We're getting out of here," he said back, attempting to stay as calm as possible.

Rain poured down on them, and it made it hard to see more than a few feet in front of them in the darkness.

"The keys," Esme said, prompting him to stop in his tracks and turned for a moment to stare at her.

The two of them stood a few feet from the cars and Carlisle looked defeated. The pained look on his face gave away how disgusted he was at himself.

Esme's eyes traveled to the side and tears almost fell from her eyes. She pointed and Carlisle followed her gaze. The tires to his car were all slashed, as were the tires of the several other vehicles nearby.

"Oh my gosh..." Carlisle shook his head and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Esme said to him in a panic, "What are we going to do? What direction would we even walk in? Even if we get to the main road we're still far from any other houses."

He looked around and shook his head, not knowing what to do. "Our best bet might be to hike out of here, Esme. I know it sounds like a stretch, but we can't wait around here."

She took a deep breath and looked in his eyes, and then nodded. "Okay."

"We'll make it," Carlisle told her, "We just have to try to go... now."

Esme nodded again and was about to take his hand when she suddenly felt shaky; something didn't feel right. "Carlisle..." she said softly.

"What?"

Her eyes scanned the darkness around them again, and then she felt the sixth sense pulling harder at her core. "Someone's out here..." Esme began to breath heavier, "Carlisle, somebody's out here with us."

He glanced around and then felt a hand slam hard onto his shoulder.

Esme screamed and Carlisle's mouth hung open as he spun around to come face to face with the massive man in the hockey mask.

"Run, Esme," he ordered, "Go!"

Before he could get another word out, the two of them began to fight, until Jason wrestled him to the ground.

It was difficult for Esme to keep up, and she stood above the two of them for a moment. Several times she attempted to hit Jason, but got glimpses of Carlisle and hesitated so she wouldn't hit him. She pushed her soaked hair away from her eyes and squinted downward.

"Carlisle!" she called out; fists balled.

When the man in the hockey mask popped up from the ground, Esme screamed again and took off running in the opposite direction.

Fear plagued her mind and body, though she was thankful that her feet didn't fail her. She ran as fast as she could waiting for a heavy hand to land on her shoulder the way it had with Carlisle, but it never happened.

Seconds later, Esme was back inside the main cabin. She wasted no time slamming the door behind her and locking it before rushing toward a room on the first level and locking herself in it.

She took a second to regain her senses and crouched down by the door she had just closed and waited.

There was nothing but silence, though it seemed to ring in her eardrums like a heavy metal song. Finally, she was able to process a question she desperately wanted to know the answer to: what had happened to Carlisle? Was he dead?

Esme closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't think about it without going completely mad and irrational. She needed to stay sharp in order to attempt to survive the madman that was on the loose.

A low jingling sound from somewhere else in the house made Esme freeze. She listened and waited before recognizing the next sound - the sound of the front door being thrown open. It slammed against the wall with a loud thud and she pressed her eyes shut for a moment before focusing again.

Behind her, she eyed a window that she knew she could easily fit through. Out in the cabin Esme could hear rustling and the sound of doors behind opened and shut. She knew it was just a matter of time before he made his way to the room she had locked herself in. Whoever he was, he had seen her go into the house so there was no mystery that she was hiding. He wouldn't stop until he found her.

Esme glanced at the window again and slowly backed away from where she sat crouched down. Step by step she grew closer and hoped that sliding the window open wouldn't make enough noise to draw the maniac right in her direction.

She sighed and outstretched her arm as she closed in on the square of glass. Just before her fingers touched the cold window pane, the doorknob to the room began to twist violently.

Esme put her free hand over her mouth before regaining her composure and pressing on with her mission.

The doorknob began to twist and turn with more ferocity and Esme's concerns for a lack of noise subsided. She tugged at the latch and threw the window open before hurrying out the window just as the door to the room flung open.

Esme looked up and saw the hockey mask for just a second before dropping off and to the muddy ground as he charged the small opening. She landed on both feet and fled as a hand reached through the open window.

Again, her feet never failed her; Esme ran and ran until she felt her lungs would quite literally explode. She didn't know where she was, or how far she had gone but she was away from the cabin; away from the monster.

 _Where am I?_ she thought in a panic.

The truth was that Esme didn't know where the man had gone. He could have just been a short ways behind her and she wouldn't have known. Still, she couldn't run full force any longer.

She put her hands on her knees and looked up the path just a short ways. In the distance she could make out the silhouette of a structure. It wasn't quite a house, yet it appeared to be some sort of unprofessional, man-made shelter.

Esme hesitated and looked over her shoulder before venturing forth toward the unknown structure.


	22. Mother

**Happy (early) Halloween everybody! I have all my Fridays DVRd. I think the hubby is over it lol Anyway, thanks for reading as always and I hope you enjoy!**

Esme's curiosity was overtaken by fear when she heard the rustling of leaves approaching furiously behind her. She wanted to scream but refrained and bolted toward the structure before her. Despite viewing the shady complex as a death trap, Esme knew she was a sitting duck out in the woods with the madman behind her.

The twisted, rusty handle to the door was cold, wet and unwelcoming. Esme reached for it and flung the door open as her survival instincts kicked in and she scanned the immediate area for a place to hide.

The home looked more like a demented tree house. The floorboards were dirty and uneven. In several patches there was no wood, only dirt from the forest floor below. Random items were scattered about, and the smell of dead animal was confirmed by the carcasses of several raccoons and squirrels.

Esme didn't have time to judge the ghastly place. She quickly scampered into another back room behind a disgusting, old blanket that hung in place of a door. She never expected what she saw next.

Candles covered nearly every inch of the back room, illuminating a rotted head like a type of sick shrine. In front of the head, which appeared to be an old woman's, laid a sweater laced in dust and cobwebs.

 _Jason's mother_ , Esme thought as she put a hand on her head in disbelief. _The stories are all true; they're true._

She thought back to the story that was told around the campfire. Jason had seen his mother beheaded and then kept her head and clothing. It was as sad as it was sick, as Esme reminded herself that he was only rumored to have been a small child when the incident occurred.

A loud bang from the front door made Esme shriek in terror, and the reality of her situation slapped her in the face again as she anticipated the monster that was about to emerge through the filthy blanket.

In a panic, an idea popped into her mind, something that was truly a last resort, but wholeheartedly creative.

Esme reached for the sweater and pulled the dirty rag over her head just in time for Jason to emerge into the back room.

"Jason!" she called out attempting to hide the fear in her voice.

The giant figure stopped abruptly and stare at Esme through the quarter-sized eye holes of the hockey mask. His black eyes pierced hers, but there was a hint of submission and confusion.

"Jason," Esme repeated, having a small ounce of faith that her plan was working. "You've done your job well and mother is pleased."

Jason cocked his head to the side, staring intently at her. He began to slowly raise the machete as he took a step toward her.

"Jason! Mother is talking to you!"

The massive arm that held the menacing weapon well to his side and Jason continued to stare.

"Come kneel down," Esme said to him, motioning to the ground in front of her. She eyed an ice pick to the right just a few feet but didn't dare lose Jason's eye. "Kneel down," she said again more gently.

Jason took several steps in her direction, obeying the simple command that Esme asked of him.

She repeated the phrase several times and slowly began reaching for the ice pick.

Jason's eyes shifted slowly from her eyes to the head that was now visible behind where Esme stood. Her lean to the right provided just enough room for him to see past her to the head that was still in the middle of the shrine.

Like being taken out of a trance, Jason's submissive eyes quickly became cold and lifeless again. He waved the machete and created a long, deep gash in Esme's arm.

She screamed and continued to reach for the ice pick but Jason knocked it away and stood to rise above her.

Esme begged for her life now, screaming the words, "No" and "Please" multiple times before he brought his arm down toward her with the blade aimed at her head.

"Esme!"

Jason stopped what he was doing and turned only to be faced with a baseball bat to the face.

"Carlisle!" Esme called out through a mess of tears, finding hope again.

Carlisle swung the bat again, connecting with Jason another time before the massive man managed to stand up off the ground.

Jason knocked Carlisle to the ground as he attempted to connect another time and the two of them struggled in a type of wrestling match for a moment. Jason reached for the ice pick he had knocked away from Esme and raised it above his head.

Esme kept her composure amidst the madness. She scanned the floor and saw the machete that Jason had already sliced her arm with. She then eyed Carlisle on the floor, and their eyes locked for a moment as Jason began to bring the tool down toward him.

Without another thought or hesitation, Esme waved the machete and connected deep into the area where Jason's neck met his shoulder. Immediately he dropped the weapon and grasped his left side before slowly tipping to the ground with a lifeless thud.

Esme stared in disbelief for a brief second before rushing to Carlisle's side, pulling his body close to hers.

"Carlisle, I thought you were dead," she said to him, tears still rushing down her face out of fear.

Carlisle closed his eyes for a moment and held onto her before finally stating the obvious. "We need to get out of here."

Esme didn't respond. She rose to her feet, pulling him up off the ground before the two of them rushed out of the house without looking back.

The only question now was: how were they going to get help?


	23. Jason Lives

The early morning hours were beginning to make themselves known as the rain slowed and small bouts of sunlight were beginning to send a glow into the sky beyond the horizon.

Carlisle and Esme surpassed the cars, all unusable with slashed tires and looked around the New England wilderness.

"Let's just hike out of here," Esme told him, "Right now. We need to go."

"What about the others?" Carlisle asked, "We don't know where Jacob and Leah are, or -"

"Alice!" Esme extended her arm toward the lake, eyeing a canoe that drifted thirty or forty yards award from the shore.

Carlisle turned to look in the direction she was pointing, and then grabbed her hand and headed for the water.

"Is she alive?" he asked, knowing Esme didn't know the answer.

The two of them continued to run and Alice's body was slumped down on the inside.

"Alice!" Carlisle called out, "Alice!"

Esme's heart began to beat out of her chest. Alice didn't move; didn't stir.

"Alice!" she echoed Carlisle's shouts toward the water, thinking the worst when she continued to lay still.

A moment later, as their feet met where the water kissed the sand, Alice slowly began to move and groggily sat up in the canoe.

"Alice!" the two of them cried out at the same time.

All thoughts of Jason and the nightmare around them were pushed out their minds for a moment when they realized Alice was alive. Hope was restored, and if not for the angst and fear and sadness, Esme would have smiled.

Alice looked at them appearing a bit dazed as her eyes flickered open. Her hair and clothing were wet from the downpour that she had obviously gotten caught in throughout the night. Finally, life seemed to filter into her pale, damp skin and she perked up to stare at Carlisle and Esme.

"Come on." Carlisle pulled Esme's hand and ran with her down the long dock that extended into the lake.

"Get in!" Alice finally said back. She waved her hand toward them, and her voice was meek but had that same speck of hope that the two of them felt.

The were about to jump off the edge of the dock in an attempt to join her in the boat, when they jumped back as water was thrown into the air as a figure leapt from below behind where Alice sat unexpectedly in the canoe.

Carlisle kept himself from leaping into the water and flung his arm out in front of Esme to keep her from going in.

Alice screamed and managed to only look halfway over her shoulder as Jason, still with the machete engulfed in his shoulder, capsized the boat, pulling her down into the lake with him.

"Stay here," Carlisle instructed, not waiting for a response from Esme before he dove into the lake.

"Carlisle!" she shrieked, watching him disappear beneath the murky water.

The next thirty seconds felt like a lifetime, as Esme waited and waited. The only ripples in the lake were remnants from the chaotic assault on the canoe, that was slowly drifting down into the depths as it filled with water.

Esme balled her fists, feeling her knuckles grow white and her jaw clench as she waited... and waited...

Finally, there was a rush from below; some type of movement that indicated that something was moving beneath the surface.

She squatted to get as close as she could before finally jumping back as Carlisle emerged with Alice under one arm. Both of them were gasping for breath and Esme struggled to pull Alice up onto the dock as Carlisle hoisted his body up just after.

He breathed heavily, and helped pull Alice to her feet as she coughed violently, adjusting to the rush of oxygen she was desperately granted.

"Let's go," Carlisle ordered, putting one of Alice's arms around his neck.

Esme followed his lead, doing the same with her other arm and the three of them headed down the dock toward the beach.

...

Flashes of blue and red bounced off the trees at Camp Crystal Lake as ambulances and police cars surrounded the area.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice sat together, each wrapped in their own blanket and spoke with the town's chief of police.

"Are they all dead?" Esme asked, unable to cry from the shock of their situation.

The officer looked down and back up again, "Yes. We, uh, we thought you all might be dead too."

"Jasper's dead," Alice said quietly. "As soon as I saw him I got into the canoe and... I just ended up passing out." She swallowed hard and Esme cradled her against her body.

"What about the man who did this?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you have any idea who it might have been?" the officer asked him.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance, "Jason," they said at the same time.

The man stared at them for a moment and hesitated before writing the name down on his pad. "Jason?"

"The boy who died here," Esme added, "The one who saw his mother beheaded."

A silence fell over them as the officer was clearly skeptical. "Ma'am-"

"He has a house in the woods," Esme went on, "His mother's head is there. You'll find it if you just look."

"We haven't found any house in the woods," the officer explained, but lifted the hand-held radio from his hip."

"I was there, too," Carlisle explained, "I saw it. There's a shrine."

"Jerry," the officer spoke into the radio.

"Yeah, Chief," a voice came back through the small speaker.

"The kids here say there's a house in the woods, belongs to, uh..."

"It's past the main cabin," Carlisle explained, "Maybe a quarter of a mile straight back into the woods."

The officer rattled off the details he was provided and the conversation with his co-worker was ended with a "Ten-four."

"We're going to get you all down to the local hospital," the man told them, "We've contacted your families and they're on their way to meet you."

"Thank you," Carlisle and Esme said at the same time, and Alice nodded politely but didn't speak.

The officer nodded back and leapt out of the back of the ambulance, shutting the doors behind him.

A pair of EMTs moved in to re-check their vitals before the engine started and the vehicle slowly began to crawl away from the camp.

Carlisle leaned his head back against the side of the ambulance. He closed his eyes and felt Esme's head on his shoulder.

For the first time in hours they felt at peace, and more importantly they felt safe.

"Sorry I dragged you out to work here with me this summer," Esme said quietly.

Carlisle didn't speak. He pulled her tighter against him and kissed her temple. His eyes flickered open and he turned to stare out the back window as the view of the lake disappeared as they rounded a bend in the dirt road.

He sighed and sat leisurely for a moment before something out in the trees caught his eye. He sat up and stared, feeling his heart rate quickly pick up.

"What is it?" Esme asked, noting the alarm from his abrupt change in posture.

Carlisle pointed, seeing the blood-stained flannel shirt of the hulking figure that walked in the opposite direction of the road, blending in with the trees as he went. He couldn't see his face, but the black strap across the back of his head from the hockey mask was unmistakable.

Esme followed his stare, but saw nothing. She stared back at Carlisle. "Carlisle..."

"He's out there," he said, shaking his head. "I saw him... he's..." He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "He's alive."

...

 **THE END... AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN :)**


	24. The End - Next Twilight Horror Story

If anyone would like to read another classic horror-Twilight crossover I just started I Know What You Did Last Summer with the 4 main characters being Carlisle/Esme/Emmett/Rosalie. Other characters will be popping up as well from the Twilight saga.

Here is the link as best as they will let me copy and paste it:

fanfiction dot net/s/11740361/1/I-Know-What-You-Did-Last-summer-Twilight-Crossover


	25. SEQUEL

**I know it's been awhile but I just started a sequel. I love the old horror movies and one of the better summer ones is Friday the 13th. If anyone is interested here is the link. You just have to type in fanfiction dot net/ before it. :) I'm all over the place with my stories lately!**

s/11984085/1/Friday-the-13th-Part-2-Twilight-Crossover


End file.
